This Summer, My Summer
by CharliexHebe
Summary: AU: Santana was back in NYC from London for summer break. "Honey! You better come out now! I will break this door if you don't!" who is Quinn yelling at? What happens when you find yourself crushing on your friend's little sister? Santana/Brittany, Santana/Quinn, Quinn/Rachel, Brittany/Rachel. The journey of Brittana Love. *HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I just had to give it a try, my first fiction. Sorry about the spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my first language. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 1

_Knock, knock..knock, knock..Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Honey! You better come out now! I will break this door if you don't!" Quinn was knocking on Santana's bedroom door for a good minute now.

"I told you, I'm very busy right now. Please, just leave me alone." Santana told her.

"You've practically been in your room since you came back from London. I just want to have lunch with my baby sister, please?" Quinn begged.

Quinn was 5 years older than Santana. They have been friends since Quinn "saved" Santana from a little bully, Puck at the playground when Santana was 5. She was also Santana's sitter, well, let's just say until Quinn was kicked out by her parents when she told them she was gay. Santana's parents, Rico and Maribel took her in and treated her like she was their own daughter. She became the big sister that Santana has never had. Quinn was thankful and would do anything for them if she ever needed to. If it wasn't for them, she would never make it until now, not to mention having a decent job as an advertising executive after graduated from NYU. She was very protective over Santana and hated when Santana would just hide in her room doing god knows what.

"Don't call me that! I'm not your baby sister anymore. I'm 19 in case you didn't know." Santana finally opened her door and signed.

"Well, you'll always be my _baby sister_ even if you're 90. Come on now, I'm starving thanks to you." Quinn teased her baby sister and walked into her room to get her purse.

Santana signed again and closed her door to change into something decent.

They were in Quinn's car 10 minutes later, heading to this restaurant called "Face to Face".

"Ugh! One thing I hate about New York. Where did all these cars come from? Why can't people just stay at home and watch some TV?" Quinn groaned.

"I was at home, in my lovely room, doing my favorite thing when you decided to drag me along. This is your fault, so you don't get to complain." Santana replied, almost bored.

"If you put it that way, I'd rather stuck in this traffic with my _baby sister_. You can't just hide in your room and do some creepy stuff in there." Quinn retorted.

"It's not creepy! It's just a model. And it's going to be awesome when I finished it. For one last time, I'm not your baby sister." Santana told her with a scowl.

"Yeah, a spacecraft model and it's not creepy. I wonder what's creepy." Quinn teased and earned a glare from the younger girl.

Quinn didn't seem to mind the glaring, she just grinned and pinched her sister's cheek. Santana squealed and slapped the hand away.

After 15 minutes, they finally reached the restaurant. They were seated at the corner of the restaurant and talked until a waiter approached them. They ordered their food and continued their conversation.

"You know, you have been in your room for 4 days in a row now. If I didn't know better, I would think that you fainted or maybe dead in there" Quinn said with a smile.

"Yeah, well I'm not. I just need to finish my model before the summer ends. It's hard to concentrate when your roommate is always chatting on the phone with her thick British accent." Santana sink into her seat and said.

"You just started your summer break like a week ago. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to do that. I just wish you wouldn't hide in your room all day doing god knows what. I can't believe this is our first outing since you came back. I mean, I didn't know it was possible to have you here with me and not having you with me at the same time."

"I know and I'm sorry. I just got caught up in the moment I guess. I don't really have that many friends in London, you know, I'm used to be alone by now." Santana sighed.

Quinn watched her with a sad smile.

"You can call me whenever you want, you know that right? Sometimes I wish you never went to London and just stay here with me."

"I know, I just…you know I'm not good with words."

"Well, it sure doesn't seem like it when you talk about your spacecraft model and whenever I called you _baby sister_." Quinn laughed and earned another glare.

"Ugh! I hate you sometimes." Santana whined and crossed her arms.

"I love you, too. _Baby sister_." Quinn cooed and laughed even harder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Britt, are you home?" Rachel yelled into their home when she opened their door.

"Yeah! In the studio." Brittany yelled back.

Rachel walked into the home dance studio and found Brittany stretching on the floor.

"Hey, do you have any plans tomorrow? Quinn's little sister is home for summer break. She wants us to meet her. Are you in?" Rachel asked.

"Huh? I didn't know Quinn has a little sister." Brittany said, clearly confused by the information.

Rachel and Brittany met Quinn a few months ago at a winter musical show. Rachel and Quinn hit it off and started dating a couple months ago. Quinn also became a close friend to Brittany since she is always around. Like, A LOT.

"Yeah, well they are not biologically related but yeah..she went to London for college last year, we never had the chance to meet her anyway. Quinn said she needs our help to drag her sister out of her room." Rachel explained.

"Drag her out? Wow, is her sister a nerd or something?" Brittany asked amusedly.

"Ha ha, you're funny. So are you in or not? It's Saturday, you'll just spend it in your studio otherwise." Rachel asked again.

"I guess." Brittany answered.

"Okay, I'll tell her we are in then." Rachel clasped her hands and walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What? I don't want to go. I didn't agree to this, go by yourself." Santana said, couldn't believe Quinn just made plans for her without telling her.

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a baby. It's just an outing with my girlfriend and her friend. You could use some new friends you know."

"I told you I need to finish my model before the summer end, and you're ruining my plan with your plan!"

"It's just one day, Santana. I won't bother you for a week after tomorrow, deal?" Quinn signed.

"It's not a very good deal you know? It means you'll still bother me after a week." Santana said, clearly still a little upset.

"It's the best I can do. Are you coming with me or not? I will just knock on your door every 5 minutes if you don't come with us and you know I would." Quinn said raising a perfect eyebrow.

Santana signed and muttered something about "_you always win_" under her breathes and went into her room. Quinn smiled triumphantly and went to the kitchen.

In her room, Santana sat on her chair and stared at her beloved spacecraft model.

"Apparently my big sister made plans for me, I won't be able to spend time with you tomorrow. Please forgive me." Santana said to her model before stood up to went to the bathroom for a shower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Let me know what you guys think xo


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I am not sure if this chapter is good enough but here we go. I appreciate the reviews/alerts/favorites. You guys made my day. Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day, Brittany woke up early and decided to dance in her studio for awhile before she needs to meet up with Quinn and her sister. She had been dancing a lot lately. She broke up with her girlfriend of 2 years, Lacey, a few months ago because she cheated on her. She was devastated afterwards, dancing was the only way to keep her going. That is if Rachel didn't try to set her up with dates every chance she got. Surely she loves Rachel, she is her best friend since high school. But she can be a little too much sometimes. She just doesn't seem to understand '_I'm not ready for a relationship now_'.

Brittany is a choreographer, she worked really hard for the job, and she would spend 24/7 in the dance studio if she had to. Maybe that's why her girlfriend cheated on her, she never had the time to hang out with her girlfriend. She blamed herself for that, but Rachel said it wasn't completely her fault, and that she never really liked Lacey anyway.

Santana woke up at 11 am and immediately felt the hunger building up in her stomach. Then she remembered Quinn's plan for today and groaned, she wasn't really a big fan of meeting new people even if that's her sister's girlfriend. She spent most of her time alone, especially after Quinn left their home in Los Angles and went to NYU. She was always the nerd or weirdo for the kids around her age. You can safely say that Quinn was her only friend for her whole life. She missed Quinn a lot when she was studying in New York. She wanted to join Quinn after she graduated from high school, but her dad sent her to London. She got on a plane to New York and cried for hours in Quinn's arms the day before she had to leave. She loves Quinn, and Quinn was fully aware of that and would take advantage of it every chance she got. Well, that's what got her into this picnic in the first place.

After fixing her bed, she went out of her room and saw Quinn in the kitchen fixing something.

"So you finally decided to get out of your room." Quinn said when she saw her little sister walked into the kitchen.

"Shut up. I just woke up and I'm hungry. What are you doing?" Santana said while rubbing her eyes.

"Preparing some sandwiches for the picnic later. So you just woke up, huh? Late night?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I stayed up to work on my model since someone made plans for me without my knowledge. And trust me, I have a wide range of knowledge." Santana replied sarcastically.

Quinn laughed at this, not many people know about it but Santana was born to be a smart ass. She was always shy and quiet, but that's the story if you don't know her well enough, she can be charming sometimes, it's the Lopez charm.

"So Rachel and Brittany will meet us at the Central Park around 1 pm." Quinn said casually.

"Who is Brittany?" Santana asked, confused.

"She is Rachel's best friend, didn't I told you that already?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Well, I forgot. Ugh! I hate you for dragging me into this." Santana shot back.

"It's your chance to get out and have fun. I told you, you need some new friends." Quinn said, not really cared the groan coming from the younger girl.

Quinn headed out to buy some juices for their picnic and told Santana that she will see her at the park later. Santana went into her room to find something to wear. You see, Santana was not a clothes person. She usually just wears a tank top and a pair of loose sweat pants. It was always hard for her to find something decent to wear and she would just go out looking like a homeless person if Quinn didn't tell her to wear something other than tank top and sweat pants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana arrived at the Central Park wearing black jeans and a white polo shirt. She was carrying a Nike bag that held her keys, wallet, a book and her PSP. She scanned through the crowds to look for her sister but found nothing. She sent a text message to ask her exact location. She got a reply seconds later and headed to the direction immediately.

She saw her sister and a brunette lying on the blanket cuddled together. '_That must be her girlfriend_' she thought. And there was another blonde sitting at the other side of the blanket talking to the couple. '_Well, that must be Brenda…um…Briana? Or is it Bunny_?'

"Oh, there you are." Quinn saw her and sat up with Rachel still in her arm.

"Yeah, here I am." Santana replied rolling her eyes.

"Quit rolling your eyes, they will stuck in the back of your head someday. This is Rachel, my girlfriend. Rae, this is my baby sister, Santana." Quinn introduced them.

"Hello Santana, nice to finally meet you. Quinn has told me so much about you." Rachel greeted with a friendly smile.

"Yeah? Nice to meet you, too." Santana replied, trying hard to ignore the baby sister part.

"And this is Brittany, our friend." Quinn continued introducing. '_Oh! It's Brittany._'

Santana finally locked her eyes with the blonde, they were ocean blue. And there was something behind those eyes, but she can't really figure out what was it. Brittany brought her hand up and Santana shook it.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Quinn's baby sister." Brittany greeted her playfully.

Santana stared at the blue-eyed blonde for 3 seconds and whined.

"Quinn! Tell your friend not to call me that." acting like a real baby she is.

"Then stop being a baby." was Quinn's reply. Brittany and Rachel just laughed.

Santana huffed and sat down on the blanket and took out her book, hoped to distract herself enough to enjoy this picnic. The girls were enjoying the comfortable silence after they finished eating the sandwiches Quinn prepared for their picnic. Quinn and Rachel were lying next to each other taking a nap. Brittany sat beside Santana listening to her Ipod, humming along with the melody. While Santana just sat there quietly reading her book.

Brittany sat beside Santana, secretly watching the girl who is reading a book. '_Strange New World: The Search for Alien Planets and Life Beyond Our Solar System_' '_That's interesting._' Brittany couldn't help but think that Santana is really pretty. Beautiful even. Behind the black-rimmed glasses, those big brown orbs were so captivating. She wonders how she would look like if she took off her glasses. '_It won't hurt if I talk to her, right? She's Quinn sister after all._'

"So…Quinn told us you go to college in London." Brittany said breaking the silence.

"Um, yeah." Santana replied, unsure what else to say.

"That's cool. What are you studying?" Brittany continued.

"Um…Astrophysics." Santana replied shyly.

"Wow, you must be very smart then." Brittany said, clearly impressed.

"Well, I won't deny it." Santana smiled.

Brittany laughed and they continued to talk. Well, Brittany was just listening to Santana most of the time. She is so passionate when it comes to her spacecraft. Brittany finds it cute and maybe a little attractive. '_Wait, what?!_' They didn't stop talking until the couple beside them woke up. Quinn yawned and said she was hungry. Rachel smiled at her girlfriend while Santana and Brittany just stared at her like she was an alien.

"What? The sandwiches didn't have bacon in it. It's just not satisfying." Quinn said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, you made them yourself. You have nobody to blame." Santana retorted.

"I need hotdogs, Sanny come on." Quinn stood up dragging her sister along to buy herself some hotdogs. Santana just signed and followed her sister.

Rachel moved closer to Brittany after the siblings left. She watched her with her eyebrows raised and smirked.

"So…Quinn's baby sister, huh?" Rachel said playfully.

"What?" Brittany asked, almost scared of what Rachel would say.

"I saw some flirting there." Rachel stated like it was the most obvious thing.

"No. That was not flirting. That was me being nice and friendly. She's Quinn little sister for god's sake." Brittany replied blushing slightly.

"So? She's her baby sister, her little sister. Yeah, but she's not really a baby or little. I know that look. You can't lie to me. You like her." Rachel stated confidently.

"I do not. I don't have a look and you should stop being creepy." Brittany said avoiding eyes contact.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Britt, your last relationship was like months ago. You should get over it and move on. That girl was not worth your time. She was a bitch if I must say. Who tells their girlfriends to quit their job and just be with her every day?" Rachel told her gently and later changed into a tone that can only be described as irritated.

"I know. Can we not talk about it now?" Brittany replied still avoiding eyes contact.

Quinn and Santana came back before Rachel had the time to answer Brittany. Santana sat down on her previous spot which is beside Brittany. Brittany blushed when their arms touched. She thought she was being subtle with her staring, guess she was wrong. Rachel noticed it, she's now wondered if Santana noticed it too. Santana saw Brittany's red cheeks and asked if she's ok. This made Brittany blushed even more. She didn't know what is happening to her. Even Lacey didn't make her feel like this.

"I'm ok. It's hot out here." Brittany replied, trying to ignore the giggle coming from Rachel.

Brittany glared at Rachel and that made her stop her giggling. She stopped her glaring when a PSP appeared in front of her. She looked up and was met by big brown eyes staring back at her with a hint of smile.

"Do you want to play? I've got million of games in there." Santana said with a sly smile.

"Yeah, sure." Brittany replied dumbly and took the PSP from Santana.

Santana smiled at her answer and moved even closer to watch her play. Brittany was really nervous and tried everything to stop feeling giddy. She's a 24 year-old woman and she does not feel giddy. She just doesn't.

"No. You should go this way. No, no, no. This way. Yeah." Santana was watching the game the entire time, and Brittany couldn't help but felt a little suffocated with Santana being this close to her. She didn't even dare to breathe. She tensed when Santana moved her hands on top of hers and guides her through the game. Santana sensed that and removed her hands, smiling apologetically at her. Brittany smiled back but was not happy about it at all, she missed the feeling of Santana's hand on top of hers. She just wanted to slap the back of her head because of her lame body reaction.

After another hour lounging around the park, the girls decided to head home since the sun was starting to set. Quinn and Rachel walked ahead of Santana and Brittany holding hands and whispering to each other. Brittany watched it from behind and was a little afraid that Rachel would tell Quinn about the conversation they had before. That would be really bad if Quinn knew about it. She could tell Quinn was very protective over Santana after they spent the whole afternoon together. She was brought back to the present when she felt someone nudged her. She looked to her left and a pair of eyes was already looking straight into her eyes.

"Are you sure you're ok? You zoned out for a bit there." Santana asked, almost concerned.

Brittany had to smile at that, Santana was really cute.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just thinking about something, nothing important."

Santana nodded and continued walking. Brittany stared at her for awhile before she snapped out of it. '_Brittany, stop! She's your friend's sister. She's not someone you can date._' She almost bumped into Rachel when they came to a stop. Quinn hailed a cab for them and was saying goodbye to Rachel. She looked up to Santana and saw her stood behind Quinn with a bored expression. She wanted to hug the girl or maybe just say a goodbye but she was just too nervous to do that. So she got into the cab after she hugged Quinn and wait for Rachel to get in too.

"I will see you tomorrow." Rachel told Quinn and kissed her on the lips. Then she turned to Santana.

"It was really nice to hang out with you, we should do it again another time."

"Yeah. Um…I guess." Santana answered, don't really know what to say.

"Okay. Goodbye, see you soon." Rachel hugged Santana and finally got into the cab.

Rachel looked at Brittany unbelievably once she got into the cab and said,

"Why didn't you say goodbye to Santana, give her a hug at least."

"Oh, shush you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn and Santana got into another cab, Quinn broke the silence asking how it was hanging out with new friends.

"It was nice I guess. But I won't be doing it anytime soon. You promised not to bother me." Santana said with a raising eyebrow, almost challenging her sister.

Quinn just signed, thinking _'you just wait and see'_.

* * *

_This is it! Review and tell me what you guys think._

_p/s: I was thinking about some flashbacks to Santana and Quinn's younger times._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: You guys are the best. I love reading your comments, it's always good to know there are people who like my story :) I tried to update sooner but school has been killing me lately. Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Rachel was drinking her afternoon tea when Brittany burst into their front door, spotting a smile seemed to be like a permanent grin to Rachel.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Mike called today."

"Oh yeah? What did he say?"

"We are going to start rehearsals for Beyonce World Tour next month!" Brittany shrieked, she's now jumping up and down.

"Really? Oh my god, Britt. That's amazing! I'm so happy for you." Rachel too, jumping up and down with Brittany now.

"Yeah! And he wanted me to be in charge of these rehearsals. Can you believe it?" now stopped her jumping, Brittany sat on their couch thinking about how awesome her life is now.

"Oh, I believe it. My best friend is the best dancer out there. You worked so hard and he'd be blind if he didn't choose you. I'm proud of you, really proud of you." Rachel answered her friend with so much faith and sincerity.

Last week, Brittany received a call confirming her as one of the dancers in Broadway Musical Mama Mia. She will start the rehearsals in 2 weeks time. She made enough money from teaching and choreographing at Mike's studio, plus the Beyonce World Tour? She is on fire! Her hard work has finally paid off. Brittany couldn't be happier about how her life has turned out. She was just a small town girl trying to dance in this big city 6 years ago and look at her now.

"Thanks, Rach. I can't wait to start the rehearsals. Oh my god. I don't think I can sleep tonight." Brittany sighed happily.

"We should celebrate tonight! We totally have to!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Sure, why not." Brittany answered, laughing lightly at her best friend's excitement. She stopped her laughing when she saw Rachel's face expression changed from pure excitement into something devilish. Rachel opened her mouth and was interrupted by Brittany.

"I don't like whatever is it that's going through your mind now."

"I didn't say anything." Rachel said, trying to be as casual as possible.

"Oh, I am definitely not going to like it." Brittany confirmed when she saw her friend trying to act nonchalant.

"We should ask Quinn and Santana to join us." Rachel finally said with an evil smile.

"Ugh! Rachel…" Brittany whined.

"What? I'm just trying to do you a favor. I know you want her to join us, you know you want her to join us. Hell, we all know you want her to join us." Rachel said confidently.

"I didn't say that and you don't know what I want. And I definitely didn't say I want her to join us." Brittany retorted, but her blushing cheeks gave her away.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that. I'm gonna ask Quinn." Rachel took out her phone to call Quinn, ignoring Brittany's protest.

Brittany watched Rachel walked away from her to make that call. '_That damn call._' She walked into her room and lay down on her bed. Truth to be told, she has been thinking about Santana a lot. Maybe just a little bit too much. It has only been 3 days since their little picnic at the Centre Park, but it seems like forever. She thought about her when she was showering, she thought about her when she was dancing, she thought about her before she went to bed. She couldn't get those captivating eyes, that perfect nose, those cute little ears, those delicious full lips out of her mind. '_Damn those perfect brown orbs._'

"Ugh! Go away." Brittany groaned into her room.

"You want me to go away?" Brittany sat up in her bed, a little shock that Rachel was there. '_Shoot, did I say anything else out loud?_'

"Yes and no." Brittany pretended to be mad at Rachel, but she really needed to know if Santana was coming.

"Aw…don't pretend to be upset with me. I know you too well." Rachel cooed, sitting on Brittany's bed too.

"Did you really call? Are they coming?" Brittany asked, trying to be as subtly as possible. She doesn't need another round of 'I know you want Santana" talk with Rachel.

"You know it. Quinn said she will have to ask Santana, she's hard to convince, most of the time. And we need to stay home instead of going to the club because Santana is underage." Rachel answered, knowing Brittany's second question was asked about Santana.

"Whatever. I'm going out now. I need to buy some groceries. And I have to change, so it's time for you to get out of my room." Brittany replied nonchalantly, faking it of course.

"Yeah, whatever. You know you want it, Britt. And don't forget to buy some pizzas and champagne for tonight." Rachel sang when she walked out from Brittany's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana walked into the living room and found her sister sitting on the couch watching some reality show on the TV. Quinn hasn't noticed her yet, she thought about going back into her room, but she finished her model an hour ago, and she was bored. So, she decided to join Quinn.

"Hey. It's nice to see you aside from breakfast, lunch and dinner time." Quinn said when Santana sat down on the couch beside her.

"Is this you telling me that you miss me?" Santana asked with an overly sweet voice.

"Yes, smart ass. What's up? What happened to your spacecraft? Did you realize it's too creepy and finally give up on them?" Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

"Now, who is the smart ass? And to your question number 1, the answer is something did happen to my spacecraft because I finished it and it looks awesome. To your question number 2, the answer is no. Nothing is creepy about it and quitting is simply not my scene." Santana retorted smartly.

"Then, is joining us to a celebratory gathering your scene?" Quinn asked, trying to test the water.

"Woman, not again." Santana stood up and tried to walk away as fast as possible. But Quinn was fast to grab on her wrist and stopped her from running away.

"Come on. It would be fun, I promise." Quinn said, trying to convince her.

"No. You promised one week no bothering. I believe it's only been 3 days. So, no." Santana answered, trying to walk away again. But Quinn grabs her tight.

"I promised that because you had a model to finish. Now that you've already finished it, the deal is off." Quinn retorted.

"What? Did you hear yourself? That's some serious bullshit."

"Oh, don't you dare use those words with me, Santana." Quinn raised her voice when she heard that 'bullshit' word.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it. Can I not go? I still have books to read and I need to start studying the textbooks before school starts again." Santana said softly, hoping she can get away with it.

"If you join us, the next model you bought is on me. How does that sound?" Quinn offered.

"Who is "us", exactly?" Santana asked, considering the offer.

"Rachel, Brittany and I."

"No one else?"

"No one else."

"Okay, I will go."

"Really? This is easier than I thought." Quinn said smiling widely.

"Yeah. Remember you promised me the model." Santana reminded her.

"Yeah…yeah. Wouldn't dare to forget. So, we are going to their house tonight since we have a minor." Quinn teased her sister with a smirk.

"You don't have to remind me, old lady." Santana replied playfully and ran away laughing before Quinn could get a hold of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn was knocking on Santana's door 10 minutes later.

"Sanny? Can you go get some snacks from the store?"

"Why? And why can't you go by yourself?" Santana asked with a small frown when she opened her door.

"I have some paper to work on. And we have to bring some snacks to Rachel's." Quinn reasoned.

"Fine. I will just buy some shitty, weird snacks, don't blame me if you can't eat them." Santana smiled an evil smile.

"Well, I'm not as picky as you are. So, can you go now?" Quinn retorted.

"Whatever. I need to get my wallet." with that, Santana walked back into her room to get her wallet.

When she was almost out of their front door, she heard Quinn yelled "Buy some sugar, flour and pineapple jam too."

"Anything else, mom?" Santana yelled back rolling her eyes.

"Yes, quit rolling your eyes at me!" '_How did she know? Talk about creepy._'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany was looking at a box of cereal when something catches her attention, or rather someone. The person had her back towards her so she couldn't quite figure out who was it. But she did look familiar with that long raven hair and that perfect body. '_Oh, she's turning around. Brittany, look away._' That's when her breathing got stuck in her throat. There she was, the girl who has been on her mind for these past 3 days. She was wearing a simple black V-neck shirt and a pair of blue jeans but she totally rocked that outfit. Santana locked her eyes with Brittany and smiled when she realized that was Brittany. Brittany just stared at the girl in front of her with a stupid grin.

"You look beautiful." Brittany breathed out.

"Excuse me?"

'_What the hell, Brittany? You did not just say that out loud._' Brittany mentally slapped her forehead.

"I mean, the cereal boxes look beautiful." Brittany blurted out. 'Really_, Brittany? That's the first thing came into your mind?_'

"Okay…" Santana replied rather awkwardly.

'_Great, now she thinks you're stupid. Bravo, Brittany S. Pierce._' Brittany thought to herself.

"So, you're buying some jam I see." Brittany cleared her throat, trying to talk to the girl.

"Yeah. Quinn made me." Santana replied with a small frown.

Brittany couldn't help but thinks Santana is really cute even if she's frowning. There is just something about her that made Brittany wanted to kiss that frown away.

"Well, you're her _baby sister_ after all." Brittany teased with a chuckle.

"Hey! I'm not her baby sister." Santana argued, faking annoyance.

"That's not what Quinn told me, though." Brittany laughed even more now. It's fun to tease the girl.

"Don't listen to her then. You should listen to me." Santana told her with a hint of smile.

"Oh, really? I'm not so sure about this." Brittany was flirting with Santana openly now. '_That's the Brittany I know._'

"Believe me, I'm more trustable." Santana exclaimed while walking down the aisle.

Brittany followed her closely behind. She didn't know what was happening to her, but she didn't want to end their conversation, yet.

"I guess I need to find out about that myself." Brittany winked and that made Santana blushed. Brittany mentally pats her back for making this girl blush.

"So, are you joining us this evening?" Brittany continued.

"Yeah. Quinn really wanted me to join you. I don't get what's the big deal. You guys will be fine with or without me." Santana said almost bored.

Brittany's face fell when she heard this.

"You don't have to come. I mean, it's not like I'm the one who is going to the tour. I'm just helping with the rehearsals." Brittany said sadly.

This made Santana's head snapped towards her.

"What? What tour?"

"Um…Beyonce World Tour. You know, the reason why we're celebrating in the first place." Brittany replied, looking at her feet.

"Oh. I didn't know. I just thought Quinn was being an ass and just made up an excuse to get me out of the house. I…I'm really sorry. Congratulation, Brittany. You must be very good at your job." Santana told her, trying to catch Brittany's eyes.

"Thank you, Santana" finally looking up, Brittany smiled.

"We should get some wine!" Santana exclaimed.

"I thought you were a minor." Brittany said playfully.

"Ugh. Stop reminding me, woman." Brittany just laughed at Santana's whining.

* * *

_**Review, review, review. Tell me what you guys think :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So, I had a wonderful Lunar New Year celebration in Hong Kong last week. (Just trying to explain the late update) LOL! Okay, more Brittana interaction in this chapter, finally. Enjoy! (The spelling or grammar mistakes are all mine)**_

* * *

Chapter 4

Brittany and Rachel were sitting on their couch watching some crappy TV show when they heard their doorbell rang. Rachel walked to the door and opened it to reveal Quinn and Santana. Quinn smiled when she saw her girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hey." Rachel replied rather shyly.

Quinn's smile grew even bigger when she saw her girlfriend blushing. Santana saw this and rolled her eyes at them, but couldn't hide the little smile on her face.

"Aww…don't you guys look cute? Now, move." Santana gave Rachel a hug herself and they went inside the house.

Brittany was standing in the middle of their living room, she smiled when she saw Santana. She didn't know what she was supposed to do. '_Should I give her a hug? Or a handshake? Nah..that's so lame._' Her internal struggle was cut short when Santana leaned in for a hug.

When they pulled back from the hug, she saw a light blush on Santana's cheeks. She smiled at that. She didn't know what caused the blush on the other girl's cheeks but she'd like to think it was because of her.

"Miss me already? We just saw each other a couple hours ago." Brittany teased with a smirk. '_Hah! Game on, Brittany._' Her smirk turned into a grin when she saw Santana's cheeks grew redder.

"Oh, getting your flirt on already, I see." Rachel commented when she walked into the living room with Quinn beside her. Quinn gave her a weird look but didn't say anything about it. Brittany noticed it and quickly steps away from Santana and gives Quinn a hug.

"Hey, Quinn."

"Hey, Brittany." Quinn replied half-heartedly. She still has the weird look on, but Brittany couldn't quite figure out what was it. They stared at each other for a minute until Rachel drags Quinn to the kitchen.

"Come on, help me heat the pizzas up. Then, we can eat in the living room." Rachel told her and started to move around the kitchen.

"Rae, do you think Brittany—" Quinn started but stopped in the middle of her sentence while observing Brittany and Santana who were sitting on the opposite end of the couch. '_You're thinking too much, Quinn._'

"Do I think Brittany what?" Rachel asked when Quinn didn't finish her sentence.

"Never mind. What do you want me to do?" Quinn shook her head, trying to pay attention to her girlfriend.

"I'm heating up the pizzas. You go get the glasses for champagnes and juices." Rachel told her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I thought this was a celebratory party?" Santana said, breaking the silence.

"It is, except it's not exactly a party. Rachel and I always have a movie-pizza-champagne night of celebrations." Brittany explained, hoping Santana wouldn't think it was boring.

"It's cool. I mean, I prefer quiet nights too. The parties were never my thing." Santana replied almost shyly.

Brittany beamed at her admission. "Yeah? Me too. I mean, life is busy enough. A quiet, relaxing night is the best."

"Who wants pizza?!" Rachel shouted, holding two large pizzas in her hands. Quinn was just a few feet behind, holding four glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"I want champagne!" Santana exclaimed happily, taking a glass from Quinn. Just when she was about to take the champagne bottle, Quinn moved her hand away.

"There are apple juice and orange juice in the refrigerator. Go get them yourself." Quinn said, putting the glasses on the coffee table in front of the TV.

"Ha ha, you're funny." Santana retorted, faking a laugh. But she stopped when she saw the look on Quinn's face.

"You're kidding, right?" Santana asked, hoping this was another Quinn's lame joke.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Quinn asked back with a raising eyebrow.

"Oh, come on. Brittany said this is a movie-pizza-champagne night." Santana tried to reason.

"Yeah, but this is a movie-pizza-juice night for you." Quinn said sternly.

"But…"

"No buts, and you know why."

"Quinn honey, let her be. It's just one night. Besides, we are all here, it's alright." Rachel chimed in, putting her hands on Quinn's shoulders, trying to calm her down a little bit.

"I said she can't drink. And she knows why. Santana?" Quinn said firmly, crossing her arms.

"Yes, I know. I will just go get some juice." Santana gave Rachel a small smile and walked to the kitchen.

"Don't you think that was a little bit too harsh?" Rachel commented.

"She is my baby sister and there's a reason why I don't want her to drink. Trust me, you don't want her to drink either." Quinn replied calmer this time. Rachel sighed and sat down on the couch beside Quinn.

Brittany was watching the whole scene unfold in front of her. She thinks Quinn was being too harsh on Santana. She gets that Santana is her little sister, but she is not a child anymore. There's no need to treat her like one. She stood up from where she sat and walked into the kitchen. Santana was pouring a glass of orange juice when she came in.

"Hey, you." Brittany said with a small smile.

"Hey back." Santana replied, not bother to look up from her glass.

They stood there silently in the kitchen for a moment before Brittany spoke up.

"You want to drink champagne?"

"Yeah, but I'm not supposed to."

"Maybe I can slip you some when the movie started. The room would be all dark and Quinn would never find out." Brittany offered with a little evil smirk.

"Thanks, but I don't think I should." Santana declined with a small smile.

Walking towards her, leaving only a few inches apart, Brittany whispered "I think you should. It will be fun." with that she turned around and walked back to the living room, not before throwing a wink over her shoulder. Leaving a red cheeks Santana alone in the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany was so focused on the movie until she heard someone whisper her name. Turning her head, she saw Santana beckoning her with her finger at the other end of the couch. She moved closer to Santana quietly to listen what she wanted to say.

"Give me your glass. I want to take a sip." Santana whispered.

Smirking, Brittany passed her glass to Santana and watched her took a sip from the glass. She laughed so quietly when Santana whispered an "I love champagne." Taking back her glass, they returned to the movie.

10 minutes later, Brittany felt a pressure on her right shoulder. She looked down and found hair. Santana was asleep on her shoulder. Brittany smiled down at the smaller girl. '_She's even more beautiful when she's asleep._' Brittany thought to herself. She couldn't help herself, so she put her right arm at the back of the couch, so that Santana can lean into her more. This movement caused Santana to stir in her sleep, Brittany thought she was going to wake up but she didn't. Just like what she wished, Santana leans into her more and even nuzzles her neck. Brittany smiles even wider and put her head on Santana's head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wake up. Britt? Britt! Wake up. Brittany!" she still has her eyes closed, but she could feel someone was tapping her shoulder. '_I'm so warm. I'm so comfortable._'

"Brittany! Wake up." the annoying sound was getting louder and louder. Groaning, Brittany opens her eyes and saw Rachel standing over her with her hands on her hips.

"What?" Brittany groaned.

"You're getting too comfortable here, missy." Rachel replied, with a hint of smirk in her voice.

"What are you talking about?" Brittany questioned, still feeling a little puzzled.

Her question was answered when she looked down. She was now lying on her back on the couch with Santana half on top of her. Her arms wrapped tightly around Santana. '_Wh—how the hell?_'

"You better let her go before Quinn kills you. I literally have to shoo her away to keep you alive. Thank me later." Rachel told her, smiling like a real devil she is.

"But I—" Brittany didn't get to finish her sentence and Quinn cut her off.

"Did you give her your champagne?" she asked her with a stern face.

"Yeah, but she jus—"

"Britt, she can't drink!" Quinn almost yelled at her friend.

"I know, it was just one sip." Brittany said, trying to defend herself.

"Right. And that one sip was enough to get her drunk. Now, good luck with waking her up."

"Wait, what? She is drunk?" Brittany and Rachel asked at the same time.

"Yes, she is. That's why she is sleeping. She sleeps whenever she had a drink. One small sip will do. Then, it's impossible to wake her up. She will only wake up after 8 hours of sleeping. So, we can't go home now." Quinn explained.

"Oh, I didn't know. Sorry." Brittany apologized.

"It's okay. Rae, can we stay here tonight? I don't think I can carry her home. She is a dead weight now." Quinn turned to Rachel with a sigh.

"Of course. Um…Britt? Do you need help?" Rachel asked, smirking at the position Brittany is in.

"Yeah…I need uh…I need…I mean, I can't really move." Brittany stuttered.

"Rae, help me. Lift up her shoulders." Quinn moved to the other side and lift up Santana's legs. For a small girl like Santana, she was sure heavy. Rachel was struggling to lift Santana's shoulders up. Brittany slipped out from under Santana to help her as soon as there was enough place to move.

"Should we move her to my room? I have a king-sized bed, we can share my bed. She can't be comfortable sleeping on a couch." Brittany asked.

"Let her. She knew what's coming to her. If she wants to break the rules, then she should be ready for the punishment. Let her have a backache or sore neck or whatever. This will teach her a lesson." Quinn turned to walk away, taking Rachel with her. Leaving Brittany and a sleeping Santana in the living room.

Brittany knelt down beside Santana and brushed the hair away from her face. She watched her sleep for a minute before placing a gentle kiss on Santana's forehead.

"You're cute. Do you know that?" Brittany smiled, stroking Santana's hair. '_Her hair is so soft._'

"Good night, Santana."

* * *

_**I had so much fun writing this. Tell me what you guys think :)**_

_**p/s: I just finished watching "I Do". I don't know how I feel about Quinntana. I mean, after the Brittana break-up, I kinda took Santana's side. And the fact that Brittany started dating Sam shortly after the break up just angered me. I know Santana broke up with her and she told Brittany to move on. But I still can't get over it. I just can't. I'm irrational like that. There, I said it. Anyway, it's nice to see Santana and Quinn having fun together. They deserve to be happy too. As long as Brittany is with Sam, I'm 100% okay with Santana being with Quinn. (The author has too much feelings, she has to share if not she'll explode)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I have been busy for the past few days. I was eating my dinner when I wrote this. It wasn't so bad, was it? I don't know. Hint for this chapter: all about Brittana. Hooray! I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning, Santana woke up to the smell of coffee. She blinked her eyes, trying to figure out where she was. The room seemed familiar to her, or maybe not. When she couldn't figure out where she was, panic kicked in.

'_Where the hell am I? Why is it so bright in here? And my head, it hurts like hell. Did I get abducted by aliens? Oh My God! I have to find Quinn. Where is my phone?_' Santana thought to herself. She tried to sit up but her back hurt very badly, she struggled and groaned. That was when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, you're awake."

"Brittany?" Santana questioned, still trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me. How are you feeling?" with a cup of coffee in her hand, Brittany smiled down at the girl who was obviously struggling to sit up.

"I feel like shit. Where am I anyway?" Santana asked, now gave up trying to sit up because of her backache.

"In my apartment, silly. Where else do you think you'd be?" Brittany questioned, laughing lightly at the girl.

Santana felt her cheeks heating up when she heard that. '_Of course I'm in her apartment._'

"No, I mean, yeah, of course I'm in your apartment. That was a lame question." Santana said awkwardly.

"Here, I made you some coffee. It might help with your _hangover_." Brittany emphasized the word, she still find it amusing that Santana was drunk last night.

"Um…thanks. But I…I…uh…" Santana stammered, trying to find a way to make this situation any less embarrassing.

"Do you need help getting up?" stretching her hand out, Brittany offered. She tried very hard not to laugh at the poor girl, but it was impossible. Santana was struggling and it was all kinds of cuteness.

"Um…that would be great." Santana smiled shyly, taking the offered hand.

Brittany helped Santana up carefully, trying not to hurt the girl. After some adjusting and stretching, Santana was finally able to sit up on the couch properly.

"Here, take this." Brittany offered the coffee to Santana again.

Santana took a sip and moaned "hmm…this is what I need." Taking another sip, she looked around the apartment and a small frown forming on her brow.

"Where is everybody else?" Santana asked, she was sure Quinn and Rachel were there last night.

"Quinn went home to change, she has work at the office today. Rachel has her vocal lesson today, so. It's just you and me now." Brittany explained.

"Okay…um…then…" Santana said awkwardly.

"Do you want some pancakes? I can cook."

"It's okay. I should go. I don't want to bother you anymore than I already did." Santana said, standing up from the couch.

"Oh, no. You're not bothering me. I mean, I need some food in my stomach too." Brittany smiled, hoping Santana would change her mind because she really wanted to spend more time with the beautiful girl.

Santana stood there in her spot dumbly for a moment and then cracked a small smile. Brittany grinned and dragged the other girl into the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here, just mix the flour with the water and eggs."

Brittany was guiding Santana through the process of making pancakes. She was having so much fun doing it. I mean, who wouldn't be having fun if you get to stand beside a beautiful girl and hold her hands once in a while? Well, Brittany sure did.

"What, like this?" Santana mixed the ingredients clumsily. A small frown formed on her brow while she concentrates on mixing.

"Brittany? Am I doing it right?" Santana asked again when she didn't get a reply from the blonde beside her.

Standing beside her, Brittany was spacing out again. She couldn't help but observed the girl every time they were near to each other. She was so beautiful. The face she made when she was concentrating on something, the way she moves was so graceful. '_Okay, maybe that was not the accurate word to describe her movement. She's kind of clumsy. Okay, she's clumsy, very. But I don't really care. She's cute._' She snapped out of her trance when a hand moved up and down in front of her face.

"Britt? Are you okay?" Santana asked, the concern was evident in her voice. The blonde seemed to space out a lot around her. She stared at Brittany for a moment but the blonde's mind was at somewhere else again.

'_She called me Britt. She freakin' called me Britt! I can die in happiness. God, I love you._'

"Britt?"

"Brittany?

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

"What? Who? Who is here?" finally came back from her dreamland, Brittany looked around the kitchen to find whoever that was there besides Santana and herself. She scanned through the kitchen but found nothing, all she heard was the giggle coming from the smaller girl.

"What? I thought you said somebody was here." Brittany asked, to say she was confuse was an understatement.

"You're funny." Santana stated, still giggling at her friend's antics.

"Oh, really?" Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, really." Santana smiled, raising a challenging eyebrow too.

"Well, let's see if this is funny."

Santana's face was soon covered in flour. Before she could register what was going on, Brittany grabbed another handful of flour and ran to the other side of the kitchen counter.

"Oh My God! You're so dead." Santana picked up the flour sack and started to throw the flour on Brittany. Brittany threw the flour in her hand back to Santana and tried to run away from Santana.

There were laughing and chasing each other in the kitchen like crazy before Brittany tripped over her own feet when she was running backwards. Santana tried to save her by grabbing her hands but she pulled too hard and lost her balance too causing both of them fell onto the floor, Brittany on top of her. They didn't stop laughing until they realized their faces were only inches apart from each other. Brittany stopped her laughing when she realized she was now staring into those big brown orbs she loved so much. They were so close to each other that she can practically feel Santana's breath on her face. She was breathing so hard and her heart was having a private party. She wondered if Santana could feel it too.

They were silent for what seems like forever but none of them made a move to get up from the floor. Brittany wanted to kiss those lips so badly but she didn't want to seem so desperate. So, she waited for a cue. She was watching Santana carefully, she needed the cue to go on. Then was when Santana's eyes flicked to her lips for a second before coming back up to her eyes. '_This is it. I got my cue._' She closed her eyes and leaned forward, waiting for the lips she desperately wanted to kiss to come in contact with her own. But it never came, she felt a light tap on her back instead.

"Britt?"

"Yeah?" Brittany breathed out, opening her eyes to stare at the eyes that were already staring back at hers.

"Um…I don't want to sound rude but…you're kinda heavy."

"What?" Brittany asked, couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You know, like, you're lying on top of me now, so…um…it's getting hard to breathe." Santana replied, a little breathless.

"Oh, right! Yeah." Brittany said, shocked and confused before standing up and helped Santana up to her feet.

They just stood in the kitchen, both didn't know what to do. Brittany was fidgeting the hem of her T-shirt nervously, she was afraid of what would happen next. She didn't want to scare the girl away but she was so sure that Santana wanted it too, but. '_Was I reading it wrong? No. It can't be._' The atmosphere was starting to get uncomfortable as they stood there silently.

"So…um…should we clean this mess up" Santana asked so quietly that Brittany almost missed it.

"Yeah. I mean, Rachel would be mad if she found out we had a flour-fight in the kitchen." Brittany answered, still feeling a little dazed about what happened earlier.

"Okay…um…yeah…" with that Santana turned away from Brittany and started the cleaning duty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm going to take a shower. You should too. I mean, you have flour all over your head and shirt." Brittany said, walking out of the kitchen after they cleaned up the mess.

"Yeah, I guess I need a shower too. There's no way I'm going to walk on the street with this look." Santana replied with a small smile, looking down to her flour covered body.

"That would be too pretty. You can use Rachel's bathroom, I will lend you some of my clothes. Is a hoodie and a pair of denim shorts good?" Brittany asked on her way to her bedroom.

"It's good, thanks."

"Okay, there are towels on the rack in the bathroom. I'll just put the clothes outside of the bathroom later."

Half an hour later, they were both sitting on the couch in the living room.

"The flour was so hard to wash away." Brittany complained.

"Well, you started the fight first, so." Santana retorted with a hint of smirk.

"Fine. But I just threw it on your face, you're the one who poured the flour on my head first." Brittany said, clearly not backing down from this "fight".

"Okay… okay…" Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"You look a lot like Quinn, you know?" Brittany smiled, referring to the eyes rolling.

"You're kidding, right? Quinn is blonde and pale like a ghost, I'm a brunette and look as hot as a Latina could get." Santana said playfully and earned herself a slap on the arm.

"Getting modest now, aren't we?" Brittany smirked which turned into a laugh when she heard Santana's stomach growl. She looked up to the beauty and saw a shade of red covering her cheeks.

"Modest and hungry, I see." Brittany teased, this made Santana glared at her playfully before speaking.

"Someone was supposed to cook me some pancakes. But apparently, that someone was not trustworthy." Santana teased back.

"Oh, really? Maybe we should threaten that someone to pay for our breakfast then." Brittany suggested. '_You go, Brittany. Ask her out and wait for the yes._'

"Well, that depends." Santana smiled a flirty smile.

"On what?" Brittany asked, raising an eyebrow and definitely enjoying the flirty side of Santana.

"On whether you're asking me out on a date or not." suddenly feeling a little bit bold, Santana replied.

Brittany's jaw almost dropped to the ground when she heard this. Sure, she wanted to bring Santana out on a date. But this was not how she planned. A random breakfast date can't be good, it's not really that romantic.

Santana cracked up when she saw Brittany's mouth opened and closed then opened again like a fish. She was laughing so hard, tears were starting to form in her eyes. Her laugh was so infectious, Brittany started to laugh too although she had no idea what was the other girl laughing about. She looked even beautiful when she laughs, Brittany was proud that she made the girl laugh so hard even if it means laughing at her.

"Okay…I'm sorry. That was mean. I was just kidding, don't take it too seriously." Santana said while wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Oh…no, no. Of course not. I was just…no…I didn't take it seriously." Brittany exclaimed, trying to act nonchalant even though her heart aches upon hearing those words coming from Santana. 'Of _course she wouldn't go on a date with me, why would she?_'

Santana was quiet in an instant. She thought she went a little too far when she joked about the date and made Brittany feel uncomfortable about it.

"Sorry. I was…it was inappropriate of me. I shouldn't ha—" Santana started but was cut short by Brittany's hand on hers.

"No. Don't apologize. I like this side of you. I mean, you're usually quiet and shy. I'm glad that now you're comfortable enough to joke around with me. I mean, Quinn told me all the time that you're actually born to be a smart ass, but I never believed her. Now that I've witnessed it myself, I couldn't agree more." Brittany smiled assuring at Santana which turned into a smirk later.

"Well…I won't deny it. But when are we going to the not-date breakfast? I'm starving."

With that, Santana grabbed her wallet on the wallet and stood up from the couch. Brittany went into her bedroom to get her purse and keys. When she walked out of her room, she saw Santana standing in front of the front door smiling brightly.

"Here we go, Brittany. To the not-date breakfast. You'll be the death of me, Santana Lopez." Brittany muttered under her breath while walking towards the front door.

* * *

_**College has been a bitch to me. I mean, midterms and assignments are driving me crazy. I probably wouldn't have time to write for the next two weeks. But I'll try. Hope you guys enjoyed this!**_

_**Reviews! Tell me what you guys think :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Took me long enough! I tried to keep up with weekly update but… Anyways, it feels great to finally have the time to sit down and write. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 6

Their not-date breakfast went great. Brittany learnt a few things about Santana, like her favorite food is Ravioli, favorite color is red, favorite movie is Star Wars and whatnot. '_This sounds a lot like a date. Don't go there, Brittany._' She walked Santana home after that and then walked home alone but she was definitely not feeling lonely. She couldn't stop thinking about the morning she spent with Santana, which made her smile all the way home. Rachel came home that evening and found Brittany lying on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. Any other time, she wouldn't think twice because that's what Brittany does. But the huge smile on her face made everything different. And that led them to the conversation they are currently having.

"You what?"

"For the hundredth time, Rach. We almost kissed." Brittany told her ridiculously dramatic friend.

"Why didn't you?" Rachel asked, it was like she finally registered what was her friend been trying to tell her.

"I don't know. I thought she wanted it but now I'm not so sure." Brittany replied, feeling a little confused and sad.

"What gave you the idea that she wanted it?" Rachel asked again, trying to make any sense out of whatever this situation is.

"She looked at my lips. Ugh, I don't know. I just felt it, okay?" Brittany groaned out.

"Well, was it awkward after that? I mean, did she realize you wanted to kiss her?"

"It was awkward, but it was always awkward with her. So I don't know if the awkward was just her normal awkward or _you just tried to kiss me_ awkward." Brittany looked at her best friend desperately, like she was hoping that Rachel would have the answer.

"Why don't you just ask her then?" Rachel told her with a shrug.

"Are you insane? Who does that? I can't just go and ask her 'Hey Santana, do you want to kiss me?' That's the most useless advice I've ever heard." Brittany stared at her best friend with wide eyes.

"What? I'm just saying. Look, you like her. And from what you have just told me, I think she likes you too. So, just ask her out. The worst thing that could happen is she rejects you. But who cares? She will be gone after this summer. You don't have to see her again if you don't want to." Rachel replied, standing up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"The worst thing? Rachel, she's your girlfriend's little sister. Do you honestly think that Quinn would stay out of this?" Brittany said, following Rachel into the kitchen and sat on a stool.

"I don't think so. We talked about this."

"You talked about what?"

"About you and Santana."

"What? Why would you and Quinn talk about me and Santana?" Brittany was shocked.

"She saw Santana in your clothes. She just called me and we talked." Rachel answered nonchalantly.

"Well, talk about what? Did she sound angry? Oh my god, did she say she wanted to kill me?" panic is evident in her voice.

"Britt, stop. She didn't sound angry and she didn't say she wanted to kill you. She just asked what did you do to Santana. That girl was all smiley when she got home. She was curious, that's all." Rachel told her and started to prepare their dinner.

"Smiley? That means she was happy, right?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"Yes. When Quinn asked her what got her all smiley, she refused to tell Quinn why but now I have an idea why is that." Rachel told her with a smirk.

"Do you think it was because of me?" Brittany asked again.

"You think? Now you have less reason to worry about her not liking you. I'm telling you, she's into you just as much as you're into her. Ask her out." Rachel told her friend again.

"Okay. But I don't have her number." Brittany said in a quiet voice.

"You don't? Oh my Barbra." Rachel sighed.

"What?"

"Nothing. I have her number." Rachel replied with a smirk.

"You do? When did you get it?" Brittany almost shouted at her friend, she was shocked to say the least.

"Last night. You're so slow, Pierce. You're lucky I already have Quinn, if not…you're so going down." Rachel laughed.

"Whatever. Give me her number." Brittany demanded.

"Uh-uh. Only if you say please."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can we stop talking about what did I do this morning and start talking about when are you going to take me to the store and buy me that model you promised?" Santana said to her sister with a sigh. Quinn has been asking a lot of questions since this afternoon. It was getting a little bit annoying.

"No. We will stop talking about this when you told me what did you do this morning with Brittany." Quinn had her hands on her hips and staring straight into Santana's eyes.

"We didn't do anything. We just went to the diner down the street for breakfast together. She walked me home and went home herself, that's all. I don't know what else do you want me to say." Santana let out an audible sigh.

"Breakfast? She didn't try to hit on you, did she?" Quinn asked with narrowed eyes.

"What? No! Why would you think that?" Santana almost fell down from the couch when she heard this.

"I've seen the way she looked at you and I know that look. She's up to something, something I know I don't like." Quinn told her sister with a firm voice.

"She's your friend, Quinn. Don't you have a little faith in your friend?" Santana couldn't believe what she was hearing now. Is Quinn seriously thought that low of her friend?

"Well, I've only known her for a few months. If I'm being honest, I don't know her all that well." Quinn replied.

"You met Rachel and Brittany at the same time. Rachel is your girlfriend now, and you're telling me you don't know Brittany that well?" Santana asked with a scoff.

"Rachel is my girlfriend, not Brittany. Brittany is Rachel's friend, that doesn't mean I have to know her well." Quinn retorted.

"You know what, you're being ridiculous. You're the one that wants me to go out and have fun. Now I'm having fun with Brittany and here you are, bitching about everything and nothing." Santana said with a loud voice.

"I want you to have fun, yes. But not with Brittany, okay? I don't want you anywhere near someone who is obviously trying to get into your pants." Quinn said with an equally loud voice.

"What…what the hell are you talking about? Who wants to get into my pants?"

"Oh…don't think I would miss that look she gave you the other day."

"What the other day?"

"The first day you met her at the park. She was giving you the look, the hungry look, Santana! You were reading a book and she just stared at you. How creepy was that?" Quinn said with a hint of disgust.

"Why didn't you say anything then? Maybe she was just trying to take a look at my book." Santana narrowed her eyes at Quinn and Quinn just scoffed at the statement.

"Trying to take a look at your book, my ass." Quinn laughed bitterly and Santana just snapped.

"I can't talk to you right now. I'm going to bed." Santana stood up from the couch and started to walk to her bedroom, only to be stopped by Quinn's angry words.

"Don't you dare to walk away from me, Santana!" Quinn almost yelled.

"What! What else do you want to say, huh? Another thing about how Brittany's trying to get into my pants? I can't believe you! Who say that about their friends? Brittany's really sweet and she didn't hit on me! I hit on her! I was the one flirting with her. I like her, and you can do nothing about it. Am I clear enough? I LIKE HER. I'm done talking to you, are you done?" with that Santana turned around and walked into her bedroom slamming the door behind her, not bother to wait for Quinn's reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana was lying on her bed when her phone started to ring. She grabbed it from the nightstand and looked at the caller ID. '_Unknown number. What the hell._' She answered it anyway.

"Hello?" Santana said into the phone harshly. She was still mad at Quinn and she was not in the mood for some idiot.

"Wow…calm down. It's me, Rachel."

"Rachel? But I saved your number in my phone. My caller ID didn't show your name." Santana said confusingly.

"Well…that's because this is not my number. Anyways, Brittany got your number from me but she was too scared to call you, so I decided to do her a favor. You know she can be very sh-" suddenly the phone went silent. Santana looked at her phone to see if Rachel was still there, she was.

"Give…to me…Rach…god if you…now…kill…" that was all Santana heard after a minute of silence. She had no idea what was going on. Brittany's voice came through the phone a few seconds later, sounding out of breath.

"Sorry about that. Don't listen to Rachel. She's crazy. This is Brittany by the way." Brittany breathed out.

"Yeah, I figured. So, what's up?" Santana laughed into the phone.

"Nothing. I um…I just…you know what, screw this."

"What?" Santana asked, confused to what Brittany had said.

"…"

"Britt? Are you still there?" Santana asked again when she didn't get a reply.

"Will you go out with me?" came Brittany's reply.

"…" it was Santana's turn to get silent.

"You don't have to. I mean, it was stupid. I was stupid. Forget I asked you that, I um…I'm just gonna hang up now an-" Santana could hear the insecurity in Brittany's voice.

"Yes." Santana finally got that out but that didn't stop Brittany from her little rant.

"I mean, why would you go out with me, right? I understand and it's okay. I will jus-"

"Britt…"

"I just thought that maybe you and I can hav-"

"Brittany…"

"…dinner or maybe just coffee. But obviously you-"

"Brittany, stop!" Santana almost shouted into her phone to get Brittany to stop talking.

"Sorry. I understand."

"You understand what?" Santana asked with amusement.

"I understand that you don't want to go out with me." Brittany's voice was so small that Santana almost missed it.

"But I said yes, Britt."

"You did? When? How?" Brittany asked confusedly and cutely.

"I did. Let's forget the how. But I do want to know when?" Santana chuckled.

"That's what I asked, when?" '_Aw…she's cute._' Santana thought.

"You're cute. And I meant when is our date, not when did I say yes." Santana could totally see the blush on Brittany's cheeks.

"Oh. Sorry. I uh…I was really nervous."

"Why are you nervous? I thought I'm supposed to be the shy one." Santana replied playfully.

"Cause you make me nervous."

Santana was taken aback by Brittany's sudden confession. But she's not going to complain. God knows how Brittany makes her nervous too.

"Um…is Friday night good? I can pick you up if you want." Brittany asked.

"Friday night is perfect. But um…I don't think you picking me up would be a good idea." Santana replied, not sure what would happen if Quinn know about their date.

"What do you mean? Your place is not that far away." Santana could hear the curiosity in Brittany's voice.

"No. I don't know if I should tell you this, but it's Quinn." Santana said with a sigh.

"What about Quinn?"

"Quinn and I had a fight just now."

"What about?

"Um…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand."

"No, Britt. That's not it. We just… let's just say she doesn't like the idea about you and me hanging out together." Santana said, hoping Brittany wouldn't ask her the details because she really didn't want to tell Brittany what Quinn had said about her.

"Oh. What about you? I mean Quinn is your sister and you should probably liste-"

"No. I don't have to listen to her all the time. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. And I want to go out with you. That's that. She can't do anything about it. I just didn't want her to give you a hard time when you are here, that's why I said you picking me up wasn't a good idea." Santana explained.

"Well. I know that Rachel has a date on Friday and she told me she would be gone all day. So…"

"Okay…that means Quinn would be gone too. If Rachel is being loyal, that is." Santana said playfully.

"Hey, it's my best friend you're talking about here. She's as loyal as a pup- OW!" Brittany shrieked into the phone.

"What happened?" Santana asked worriedly.

"Rachel, stop it. OW! I said stop it." that's all she heard from the other side. Then she heard Rachel's voice.

"Take it back you kitten!"

After some slapping sound and high pitch cries, it was finally quiet.

"Sorry. That was Rachel. She kept pinching me." Brittany said with a hint of smile.

"It's okay. So…about the date?" Santana replied coyly.

"Yeah, the date. Um…I will pick you up at 7pm. Dress casually. Okay?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

"Yeah. I can't wait to see you." Brittany breathed out.

"Me too, Britt. It's getting late, you should probably go to bed. Don't you have work tomorrow?"

"I do. So…um…good night, San." '_I love this nickname!_'

"Night, Britt. Sweet dreams."

* * *

_**A/N: I had a dream last night. Some viewers were commenting on my story and talking bullshit about it in my dream. I suppose it was a nightmare, 'cause it was so depressing! Anyways, it was also the reason I decided to update my story. I don't want to disappoint. Hope you enjoyed it. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: So, obviously I got too excited and boom! Here comes a new chapter! I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. Enjoy!**_

_**Wait, wait. Shout out to Redelectricearth. Your kind words are very much appreciated. I'm not sure if you're reading this but whatever, I'm holding you to your words. :)**_

* * *

Chapter 7

It was only eight when Santana woke up in the morning on Friday. She knew it was too early for someone who is supposed to be enjoying their summer break but she couldn't help it. '_This is it, it's officially Friday._' She had been feeling giddy ever since the night Brittany asked her out on a date. She had never been on a date before, maybe it was because she never even had a real friend. People had been hard on her, especially people in high school. She never fit in into any group of people. It was always Quinn and her parents. It might sound pathetic, but she was sure didn't feel like it. She liked spending her time alone and not having some idiots bothering her. She has always enjoyed reading and building models. That was the reason she spent a lot of time in her room. She had several cabinets back in her LA home to keep her models. There were spaceships, pirate ships, sailing boats, yachts, and even UFOs.

Thanks to her father for her model obsession. She had a hard time to control her temper when she was in the first and second grade, she lashed out a lot when people laughed at her or ignored her. It was her dad who introduced her to the model world. Her dad thought that building a model could help with her temper, because it needs a lot of patience. And it worked, Santana never lashed out at people anymore. Surely it always has a downside of everything, she became calm and steady. Or we should say, indifferent and desolated. She felt nothing when people talked shit about her, she picked herself up when people pushed her to the ground and she seldom stepped out of her room ever since. Santana's mother used to blame her father for turning her cheerful and energetic daughter into a gloomy and quiet person. But as time goes by, they soon started to accept it.

Santana has never thought that she would meet someone like Brittany. She was so passionate and lively. Santana smiled when she remembered that day when Brittany and her having a flour-war. She almost forgot how to have fun and she was glad that Brittany reminded her about it. She was only 19 years old for god's sake, she should be having fun and all that. Speaking of having fun, she couldn't wait to see Brittany tonight. The happy feeling was soon vanished when she thought about Quinn. She didn't understand why would Quinn react the way she reacted. It was Quinn who told her to have fun and make some friends. '_Okay, so maybe I don't want to be just friends with Brittany but still._' Just last night, she told her to stay away from Brittany. '_What's her deal? Really._' Santana was having a deep conversation with her brain when she heard a loud sound. It was like a pan dropping on the floor kind of sound. '_Well, I guess Quinn is awake. Time to face the scary second-mother of mine._'

As expected, she found Quinn cooking in the kitchen. Quinn stood with her back to Santana, and she knows from the way Quinn let out a sigh that she was aware of her presence. She didn't turn to Santana though, she didn't even move at all. Santana walked forward and sat on a stool at the counter quietly. After a minute of silence, Santana finally let out a small,

"I'm sorry."

Quinn didn't reply though, she just continued to stir the food she was cooking in the pan. Santana let out an audible sigh and continued,

"I didn't mean to yell at you. I just got so angry and I just…I really didn't mean it."

Quinn continued to ignore her and started to walk around the kitchen looking for seasoning. Santana couldn't stand the silence treatment so she stood up from the stool and walked toward Quinn, hugging her sister from behind.

"I'm really sorry. You know I love you." Santana said to her sister quietly, tightening her grip on her torso. _'Okay, I'm being a little dramatic right now. So what? She could never resist it. You just wait and see how I get my charming on._'

Quinn let out a sigh through her nose. She switched off the stove and turned around in Santana's arm, so she was now hugging her little sister too. '_See, I told you it would work._'

"I know and I love you too. I'm sorry I yelled at you too. I got angry and said things that I shouldn't have." Quinn finally said.

They stood there hugging each other for a minute before Quinn pulled back a little from the hug. "I just worried about you. I know I was being hard on you but you have to understand that I just want the best for you." patting Santana's head.

Looking into her big sister's eyes, Santana couldn't help but smile.

"I know and I love you for that. But, it was just hanging out with a friend. You don't have to worry about that." Santana told her with a small smile.

"I'm not worried about you hanging out with a friend, I'm worried about you hanging out with Brittany." Quinn told her honestly.

"What is with you and Brittany? I thought she was your friend?" Santana asked, pulling back from Quinn completely.

"You like Brittany, correct?" Quinn decided to ask her sister, changing to a different approach.

Taken aback by the sudden question, Santana opened her mouth but nothing came out. Instead, a deep blush started to form on her cheeks.

"And I don't mean it in a friendly way. I told you last night that I've seen the way Brittany looks at you, but I've also seen the way you look at her. I just wanted to ignore it and tried to talk myself out of it but I can't. Now answer my question. You like her, am I correct?"

"No, I don't. Brittany's my friend and I just…" Santana stopped in the middle of her sentence 'cause who is she fooling. She likes Brittany, maybe just a little bit too much.

"Don't try and lie to me, Santana. That's how I look at Rachel and how Rachel looks at me." Quinn stated.

"Okay…so maybe I like her. I don't know. I've never had a real friend before if we don't count the comic book clubbers I used to hang out with in high school. Besides, Brittany is really sweet." Santana protested.

"I know that. Honey, I just…Brittany doesn't have a good record with her past relationships. As far as I know, she had been in three relationships for the past five years and none of them end well. All relationships ended up someone cheating and crying and yelling and heartbroken. Let me put it in a simple way, Brittany's a workaholic. You don't want to get involved with someone who loves her job more than anything." Quinn explained.

"And who says we're getting involved in any kind of relationships? You said it yourself that you don't know Brittany all that well and here you are, judging her. Brittany and I are just friends. Even if we end up dating then I'll deal with it myself." Santana said with a confident tone.

"There is a five-year gap between you. Don't you think that is a problem too?"

"You're five years older than me and we get along very well. I don't see what the problem is."

"So, you and I are dating now?" Quinn asked with a raising eyebrow.

"Ew, no. You're like a second mom to me. Thank you very much, woman." Santana replied, almost disgusted by the idea of dating Quinn.

"My point exactly. I would think it was hot and cool and amazingly great to be with older women if I was still in high school or college. You don't know how much reality could do to a person, Santana. Brittany's an adult who has already experienced a lot in her life. No offense, but you're just an inexperienced teenager who is curious about everything in your life. I wouldn't have opposed whatever this is if you're in your mid twenties, working and Brittany's in her late twenties, but you're not."

Santana was silent for a long moment. Quinn watched her carefully and continued to talk some sense into her little sister.

"Brittany's 24 years old, Santana. You're only 19 years old. She has been through a lot more than you in her life, she needs someone who is mature and stable, like me or Rachel. Who has already seen the real world. And you? You need someone who is around your age and go out on a date in the park, not some fancy dinner in a restaurant. Having those god damn ice creams, not some high class wine. Go to roller skating and break some freakin' bones, not watching some boring ass movie, getting cozy in an apartment."

Santana was watching her with narrowed eyes. Quinn let out a big sigh and finally said,

"I just don't think that Brittany and you are a good match. Then you'll invest too much into whatever that is and get your heart broken." and Santana finally snapped at this.

"Not everyone is like you and Rachel, Quinn. You might go to fancy restaurant for dates, having high class wine and getting cozy in your apartment watching some lame ass movie but Brittany might not. And just so you know, Brittany works so hard because she wants to accomplish something while she's still young. Dancing is her passion, and I'm sure you can't dance so much when you're old like a real grandma." Santana retorted.

"And how do you know that?" Quinn questioned with a raising eyebrow.

"I'm a psychic." Santana replied sarcastically. "She told me, we went to breakfast yesterday, remember?" she rolled her eyes.

"I have no time for this. I cooked you some eggs and apparently they are getting really cold now because you wouldn't stop arguing with me. I'm heading out now, Rachel and I have plans." Quinn sighed loudly and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The clock was clicking loudly in Santana's ears. It was 6 o'clock in the evening and Santana has one hour left before Brittany gets here. She had been going through her closet for something nice to wear since an hour ago. But she just couldn't find something casual but not _too_ casual to wear. She was frustrated.

"Tank tops, polo shirts, V-necks, sweaters, yoga pants, jeans… Gosh! Santana Lopez you're a lame ass geek with nothing to wear! I wish Quinn was here, but she can't be here. Yup, she can't be here." Santana muttered out loud.

Santana was getting annoyed by herself when her eyes landed on something black and red. It was hanging in the back of her closet. She took the shirt down and eyed it carefully.

"A plaid shirt is better than a tank top or a polo shirt or a V-neck, right? Ahh! Whatever, I'm going to shower." Santana grabbed a pair of light blue jeans and put them on her bed and went into the bathroom.

Forty minutes later, Santana was now standing in front of her full-length mirror, examining her choice of clothing. She was wearing a black and red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up until it reached just below her elbows, a pair of light blue jeans and a pair of Nike sneakers. Her hair was curled and last but not least her black-rimmed glasses. She walked out of her room and sat on the couch in the living room, waiting for the doorbell to ring.

"Okay, Santana. It's just Brittany. It's nothing big. Just be cool and you will be just fin-" Santana didn't get to finish her pep talk when she heard the doorbell rang. Her eyes snapped to the clock hanging on her walls immediately. '_6.55pm she's 5 minutes early._' With shaky legs, she walked to the front door and took a big long breath before she opened the door.

There she was, standing in front of Santana with a small shy smile, looking stunning as ever. Brittany was dressed in a bright yellow sundress and a pair of white ballet flats. Her blond hair was straightened and her bangs were clipped with a butterfly hairpin. Even in some simple outfit, she looked breathtaking in Santana's eyes. Santana consciously looked down at her own outfit and couldn't help but felt underdressed. She was beating herself up in her brain when she heard Brittany's giggle.

"You're looking very cute, San." Brittany told her with a genuine smile. It was like she could read Santana's mind.

"Thanks…uh…um…you look gorge-…no…um…I mean, you look beaut-…um…pretty I mean…I…yeah…" Santana's face was growing redder and redder every second and she just wanted to slap herself across the face for her stupid stuttering. But Brittany didn't seem to mind her stuttering because she started to giggle uncontrollably. She had to slap her hand over her mouth to stop her giggles.

"Thank you. So, are you ready for our date?" Brittany asked sweetly once her giggle died down.

"Yeah, um…just let me grab my blazer and keys…and wallet then we can go." Santana turned around to grab her things but was stopped by Brittany's hand on her wrist.

"You don't need to bring your wallet, I've already got everything covered for us." Brittany smiled a bright smile and let Santana go. Santana returned an equal bright smile and went to grab her things.

After Santana locked the door, they walked toward the lift but Brittany stopped her again when she went to press the DOWN button. Feeling a little confused, Santana raised an eyebrow in Brittany's direction. Brittany just shrugged and out of nowhere she pulled out a big handkerchief.

"You need to put this on." Brittany demanded playfully.

"Why should I?" Santana challenged her with a raising eyebrow.

"You should because I'm going to take you to a secret place." Brittany replied easily.

"You're not going to kidnap me, are you?" Santana asked her with a chuckle.

"Of course not, who do you think I am? Come on, put this on." Brittany encouraged.

"Okay, okay. But if you bring me to a strip club then I'll have to kill you." Santana joked while Brittany helped her put on the blindfold.

"As if. Okay, done. Can you see me?" Brittany moved her hand up and down in front of Santana.

"Nope. I can see nothing but darkness." Santana answered.

"Good." Brittany pressed the UP button and they waited until the lift reached their floor. Brittany guided Santana into the lift and pressed the button 20.

"Why are we going up instead of going down?" Santana asked when the lift started to move.

"What? You can tell that?" Brittany was surprised by the question.

"Yes and if I'm correct, we're now three floors above my floor, which mean it's the sixteenth floor." Santana stated. Brittany looked up and the number 16 was staring back at her.

"Wh…how did you do that?" Brittany squeaked out.

"Calm down, Britt. I've memorized the time taken for the lifts to open and close the door, then the time taken for passengers to enter and exit the lifts. With the velocity of the lifts, I was able to calculate the time taken for the lifts to reach each floor." Santana explained with a smile.

"Then how did you know we are moving up but not down?" Brittany asked again.

"Easy. When the lift moves up, you'll have the sinking feeling. When the lift moves down, you'll have the floating feeling instead." Santana smiled.

"You're so smart, San." Brittany said with admiration.

"It's just simple physics. If I can't figure that out then UCL is going to kick me out." Santana joked.

"Well, before they kick you out, we've already reached our destination. Guess, which floor?" Brittany decided to test Santana for a little fun.

"Not fair. I've totally got distracted." Santana pouted.

"If you guess wrong, I'm afraid we'll have to cancel the date. We wouldn't want that now, would we?" Brittany teased.

"Fine. The twentieth I think. But I have no idea what are we doing here." Santana said and she was right again.

"You're no fun. Well, I guess I'm having a date with a genius." Brittany mused out. "Come on." Brittany started to guide Santana out of the lift when the door opened. They walked around and climbed up some stairs which Santana missed a few steps and almost hurt herself. After some bumps and missed steps, they finally reached the top of the staircase.

"Britt, where are we going?" Santana asked when they came to a stop.

"Shh…are you ready?" Brittany asked in a quiet voice. One hand on the small of Santana's back, another on the doorknob.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Santana replied in an equally quiet voice.

* * *

_**A/N: Ha! So I decided to stop here. They will have a perfect first date or get busted by Quinn before they even started? Let me know what you guys think :P**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Today is the day, Brittana's first date! I'm not sure if this is good enough 'cause I'm totally not a romantic. I really tried to make this perfect for Brittana. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 8

"Santana?"

Santana hadn't said anything after Brittany opened the door and removed the blindfold. Brittany was getting more and more nervous as the time passed by. She looked at the girl beside her and she didn't know what to think. The girl's eyes were wide and she was staring at the scene in front of her with a blank expression. '_Crap! Great job, Brittany. Somehow, you managed to screw this up._'

"Santana? Say something, please?" Brittany grabbed the other girl's hand and squeezed it slightly.

"How did you…" that was all Santana could say.

They were on the rooftop of Santana's apartment building. The rooftop was quite small to be honest because most of the space was occupied by the plants and a mess of debris. What caught Santana's attention were the small table and the two chairs that stood in the middle of the rooftop. There was a vase on the small table with a single rose in it. A box of orange juice and two sets of dinnerware were on the table as well. A few strings of Christmas lights were hanging around the plants just enough to light up the small area. On the other side, a blanket was spread on the ground and some big pillows were lying around. There was also a CD player just beside the blanket.

"Do you not like it?" Brittany asked with a dejected voice.

"What? No…no…yes…I mean, I like it. I love it, Britt." Santana said quickly, grabbing Brittany's hand a little tighter. "I just…how did you do it?" Santana asked, she couldn't believe what she was looking at. It was too beautiful to be true.

"Well, it's a secret. Now, come on." Brittany smiled instantly when she heard that, tugging on Santana's hand, she led them to the small table. She pulled one of the chairs out for Santana and earned herself a shy smile and a small thank you.

Brittany sat across from Santana and bent down under the table to reveal a basket. She took the food out of the basket and filled them on their plates. Apparently, they were having ravioli and breadsticks. Brittany was pouring some orange juice into the glass for Santana when she sensed the other girl's eyes on her. She couldn't help but felt a little self-conscious under Santana's intense gaze. She looked up just to see a pair of big brown orbs staring back at her.

"What?" Brittany asked, suddenly feeling a little shy.

"Nothing…I just…you're…I…nothing…" Santana shook her head and closed her eyes. She hated when she stutters, especially in front of Brittany, she felt really stupid.

"Hey, open your eyes." Brittany said quietly. When Santana didn't open them, she reached across the table and took one of her hands in hers.

"Open your eyes for me, San." Brittany said again, stroking the back of Santana's hand with her thumb lightly.

Santana finally opened her eyes and was met with a pair of sparkling blue eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes, San. Don't try to hide them." Brittany whispered just enough for Santana to hear. Santana felt hot and her cheeks burned, she was sure her face was as red as a tomato. Trying to hide her embarrassment, Santana picked up a breadstick and started to chew on it. Brittany's smile was so big, her face was going to split into two if she continue to smile like that.

They ate in silence for a moment before Santana spoke up.

"This ravioli is so good. Did you cook it?" Santana asked when she finished her second bite.

"I wish, but no. I bought them from the diner we had our breakfast few days ago." Brittany answered.

"Aww…I thought you cooked it. Then I could go to your place and ask you to cook for me every day." Santana said with a cheeky smile.

"You would want that, wouldn't you?" Brittany said with a smirk.

"Oh, I would. Raviolis are the best!" Santana exclaimed with a bright smile.

Brittany shook her head with amusement and smiled.

"You're cute." Brittany blurted out and started to giggle when she saw Santana's face turned red in a second.

"Especially when you're blushing." Brittany teased.

"St…stop it, Britt. Don't embarrass me." Santana said, hiding her face behind her hands.

"But it's true." Brittany reached across the table and took Santana's hands away from her face. "And don't try to hide your beautiful face as well." She tapped Santana's nose with the tip of her index finger. Santana felt tingles on where Brittany just touched her nose.

They talked about anything and everything that happened to them these past few days. Brittany was talking about the rehearsals coming up next week for the Broadway Musical. Santana talked about the model she just finished and what would be her next target. They were having a really great time. Santana took the last sip of her orange juice after an hour of eating and talking. They moved to the blanket and pillows Brittany had prepared for them after they finished their meals. Brittany turned on the CD player and they just lay there in silence. They had the perfect view of New York City from the rooftop, it was so beautiful.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but right now New York City is actually kind of amazing." Santana said in a quiet voice, like she was afraid of saying things out loud and ruin the perfect moment.

"Have you ever been here before?" Brittany whispered back.

"Yeah, about three years ago when I was still in high school. I came to visit Quinn that summer. I hated it when I was here. I mean, there were so many people on the street and they were kind of rude. They didn't even smile, it was so depressing. I'm not a people person, but a smile won't hurt you, right?" Santana turned to look at Brittany.

"Hey, I smile all the time." Brittany protested playfully, looking back at Santana.

"That you do." Santana smiled.

"I was a small town girl, so I don't really understand the whole not smiling thing. I know almost everyone back in my hometown. All the kids went to the same school and we played together all the time. So our parents were very close to each other too." Brittany said, looking up at the stars above their heads.

"Now I wish I was a small town girl too. LA is not as huge as New York City but it's not small either. I didn't even know who my neighbors are. I didn't have many friends, just a couple of comic book geeks. It might sound pathetic, but Quinn was the only person I hang out with." Santana said in a sad tone.

"You have me and Rachel now. So it's okay." Brittany turned to look at Santana again with a small smile.

"But I don't want you to be just…" Santana started but stopped in the middle of her sentence. She couldn't believe she almost said it out loud.

"You don't want me to be just what?" Brittany pressed, she had an idea what Santana was about to say but she didn't want to assume.

"Nothing. I…I just…you know…" Santana looked away from Brittany to hide her blushing cheeks. '_Stop blushing, Santana Lopez. It's getting old._'

"Oh, I don't know. Why don't you tell me about it?" Brittany teased, she knew her assumption was right when Santana started to blush and stutter uncontrollably.

"I…I mean…I…I don't want you to be just…I…I forgot what I was saying." Santana finished lamely, still avoiding eye contact with the blonde.

Brittany giggled and moved a little closer to Santana. She turned to her side so she was facing Santana and put a hand on Santana's cheek to make her look at her.

"You know, I don't want to be just your friend, too." Brittany whispered. Santana's eyes went wide and for a second, Brittany thought she overstepped the boundary. Her concern was soon vanished when she saw Santana smiled at her. It wasn't a normal smile though, it was one of those genuine smile that show off her cute little dimples. Brittany couldn't help herself anymore, so she leaned in and placed a kiss on those dimples.

"What was that for?" Santana grinned.

"That was for your adorable dimples. I like them, almost as much as I like you." Brittany smiled and took Santana's hand in hers. They were just looking at each other with a goofy smile on their face. Brittany was playing with Santana's fingers when Santana blurted out,

"Did you know that dimples are actually facial muscle deformity?"

"Dimples are what?" Brittany asked, totally dumbfounded.

"A facial muscle deformity. It's caused by genetic mutation, growth disorder, hormone disorder, damage-"

"San?" Brittany cut Santana off with an amused smile.

"Yeah?" Santana blinked.

"You're aware that I was totally flirting with you, right?" Brittany asked with a chuckle.

"I…yeah…oh…oh…right…I uh…I like your eyes." Santana smiled awkwardly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They are just so blue, like ocean blue. The concentration of melanin in the stroma of the iris of your eyes must be perfect." Santana blurted out again.

"Um…okay…I guess it's a good thing then?" Brittany narrowed her eyes unsurely.

"It is. It makes the perfect ocean blue eyes." Santana smiled.

The CD player was playing some classical music. Brittany and Santana were just lying there looking at each other, both lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly, Brittany stood up on her feet and offered Santana her hand.

"May I have this dance?" Brittany asked almost shyly.

Santana's smile was so bright. She took the offered hand and stood up on her feet too. Brittany led them to the area between the table and the blanket before turning around to face Santana. She put her hands on the small of Santana's back bringing the girl closer and started to sway along with the music. Santana put her arms around Brittany's neck trying to follow her lead.

"I can't really dance." Santana whispered after a moment.

"You're doing just fine." Brittany breathed out. Smiling to herself, Brittany couldn't be happier if she tried to. This was the best date she had ever been on. Everything was perfect, Santana was perfect.

"Thank you." Santana whispered in Brittany's ears again.

"For what?" Brittany pulled back a little, so she could look Santana in the eyes.

"For everything. I know this is embarrassing, but…this is actually the first date that I've ever been on. And you're…you're amazing. I just… I…" Santana trailed off and broke their eye contact.

Brittany tilted her head down, trying to catch the other girl's eyes.

"Hey…look at me, San." Brittany said gently. It took a few seconds for Santana to comply. When she did, Brittany continued on,

"You don't have to thank me. I asked you out on a date because I like you. And I'm happy to spend time with the girl I like. If anything, I should be the one who say thank you. You don't know how happy you made me when you said yes. I was jumping up and down on my bed, literally." Brittany chuckled. Her mind went to the night when she asked Santana out. She was so nervous. She buried her face in her pillow and screamed at the top of her lungs when they disconnected the phone. She felt like a teenager all over again.

Santana just laughed at Brittany's confession. She thought she was the only one who was nervous about the whole date thing. She felt relief when she learnt that she wasn't the only one. They continued to dance for a while, only stopped when Santana felt Brittany shivering. It was almost mid August, but the air on the rooftop was cold. The cold wind blowing from time to time didn't help either.

"Are you cold?" Santana asked, bringing their body closer.

"A little. But it's okay." Brittany answered. She tried to control her shivering but it was no use. She didn't want to end this date because of some stupid cold wind. Santana seemed to understand, or maybe she didn't want to end the date as well.

"Here." Santana pulled back from Brittany and started to take off her blazer.

"No. It's okay. Keep it." Brittany was fast to stop Santana's action.

"I'm wearing a long sleeve, so you can have my blazer." Santana ignored Brittany's protest and proceed to take off her blazer. She put them around Brittany's shoulders and circled her waist with her arms, trying to warm Brittany up. It worked. It totally worked. But it wasn't the blazer doing. Brittany felt warm because of Santana. '_She's so sweet and thoughtful._'

"You should've brought a sweater, sundresses can't keep you warm." Santana told Brittany, tightening her grip on Brittany's waist and continued to sway along with the music.

"Maybe I did it on purpose." Brittany smirked.

"You did what on purpose?" Santana pulled back a little and raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Not bringing a sweater." Brittany answered, not even trying to hide that devilish smirk of hers.

Santana opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Brittany's phone. She heard Brittany let out a sigh so she asked her what's wrong.

"Rachel told me they will be home by 11 pm. So I set the alarm." Brittany sighed out sadly.

"It's 11 pm already?" Santana asked, the time sure passed quickly when you were having fun.

"No. It's 10.30 pm. It will give us some time. We don't want to get caught now, do we?" Brittany smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I guess we don't." Santana pulled back completely from Brittany and ran her hand through her hair out of frustration. She really didn't want the date to end.

"Come on. We should get you home now." Brittany took Santana's hand and kissed her knuckles. Santana followed Brittany to the door they came through just a few hours ago.

"Wait. What about the table and the blanket and pillows?" Santana asked, stopping Brittany before they reached the door.

"Don't worry about it. I will clean them up later. Let's get you home first." Brittany smiled.

They climbed down the stairs and took the lift to Santana's floor. They were holding hands the entire time. Neither feels like letting each other go. They were standing in front of Santana's apartment door for a few minutes now.

"I had fun tonight." Santana whispered, playing with the fingers of Brittany's left hand.

"Me too, Santana. Me too." Brittany whispered back. Lifting her right hand, she touched Santana's cheek. Santana leaned into her touch immediately. It was soft and gentle.

"I should probably get going. Quinn would kill me if she saw me." Brittany joked.

"She wouldn't, maybe she-" Santana brought her hand up to cover Brittany's hand that was on her cheek but something behind Brittany caught Santana's eyes before she finished the sentence.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked and turned her head to see what caught Santana's attention.

They were all silent for what feels like forever before Brittany breathed out a barely audible,

"Quinn…"

* * *

_**Okay…come on, guys. Judge me. Am I or am I not a romantic? LOL! Just wanted to say thank you! Hooray~ over 100 follows! You guys are the best. Review and tell me what you think :)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: I know you guys are probably eager to know what is going to happen with the whole Quinn thing, but I think this chapter has to be done before we go there. So, this is the flashback I was talking about. Just so you guys have an idea about Santana's personality, Quinn's protectiveness and such. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 9

_April 2005, Los Angeles_

"_Ay Dios Mio! Quinnie, what happened to your face?"_

_Before she knew it, Quinn was standing in front of the Lopez household, crying her eyes out in Maribel's arms. She was dating this girl, Nicole, for 4 months now. She just couldn't hide it anymore, so she told her parents. Her parents were always so supportive of her. She figured this shouldn't be that hard. She was wrong, though. She told them, they listened to her, they yelled at her, her father slapped her and kicked her out of the house._

"_I…I told…Mama Lopez…" Quinn sobbed, trying very hard to choke back her tears._

"_It's okay, Quinnie. It's going to be okay." Maribel had no idea what was Quinn talking about, but she made sure to keep the girl in her arms safe, as always._

_When Quinn finally stopped crying, she told Maribel everything. Maribel called Rico to come home and now they were sitting in the living room with Quinn still in Maribel's arms. The Lopez family loves Quinn, Rico and Maribel trusted Quinn enough to let her looks after their daughter. They even left Santana alone with Quinn when they went to a vacation for 2 weeks. They were quiet for awhile before Rico decided to break the silence._

"_Quinn, you stay here with us." Rico told her, almost demanding._

"_I can't, Papa Lopez. I can't be a burden for you." Quinn whispered._

"_Nonsense. You stay here with us. I'm your papa and Bel is your mama. So you stay here with us. No discussion." Rico told her again._

"_Honey, you would never be a burden. We love you just like we love Santana. And that girl adores you. She thinks you're her sister already." Maribel smiled._

"_But she is your daughter and I'm just…" Maribel cut her off before she got the chance to finish her sentence._

"_You're my daughter, Quinnie. I'm your Mama Lopez for as long as I can remember. So it's final, you're staying here with us." Maribel said firmly._

_Tears were starting to form in Quinn's eyes again, but it's a different kind of tears, happy tears._

"_Thank you, Mama Lopez. Thank you, Papa Lopez. I love you." Quinn hugged both of her parents._

_Maribel helped Quinn to settle down in her new room after the talk. Quinn fell asleep right after they finished changing the bed sheets and everything. She was exhausted from all the crying. Maribel went downstairs and saw Rico sitting on one of the kitchen stools._

"_I can't believe Russel Fabray did that to his own daughter. I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch if I saw him." Rico said in a loud voice when he saw his wife._

"_Keep your voice down, Ric. Quinn's asleep, she looks really tired." Maribel shushed her husband immediately._

_Rico sighed through his nose and continued with a lower voice, "Quinn didn't do anything wrong. She fell in love and what? He's gonna punish her for that?"_

"_Russel's a douchebag, everybody knows it. But it doesn't matter, I won't let him anywhere near Quinnie anymore." Maribel said surprisingly calm._

"_Yeah, you're right. Quinn's our daughter now. I should be feeling bad about it but I'm not. I'm actually glad that Quinn's is ours now. Russel didn't even deserve a wonderful daughter like her." Rico said with a smile._

"_We have to figure out how to tell Sanny about this though. I know our baby loves Quinn, but she would be so upset if she finds out Russel kicked Quinnie out of their house." Maribel told her husband with a small frown._

"_Don't worry about it. I will talk to Sanny later. I will tell her I've already kicked that bastard's tiny little ass if she got too upset." Rico smirked._

"_Aren't you the bad ass?" Maribel laughed. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_October 2005, Los Angeles_

_Santana was sitting on her bedroom floor with all the little plastic planets trying to figure out the order of the planets in the solar system. Even when she was 11 years old, she liked to stay in her room playing with her "solar system" instead of playing outside with the kids. The kids never liked her, they think she is weird and maybe crazy. She liked to talk about stars and galaxies. Her excellent grade in school didn't help either. For kids around her age, she is a nerd, a freak likes to talk nonsense and imagine things that don't exist. Rico and Maribel used to worry about her. Surely she was a good kid, a great kid even. She was kind-hearted and polite. But she never talked about having a friend, she was always quiet and she reads a lot. That was until they saw the interaction between Quinn and Santana. Santana talks and laughs a lot when she was around Quinn. Despite of Quinn being a blond white girl and Santana is a brunette Latina, it was not hard to find some resemblances between the two of them. The way how they raise their eyebrows when they are curious or the way they roll their eyes when they find something ridiculous are exactly the same._

"_Hey, sweetie. What are you doing?" Quinn entered her room and sat on the floor too._

"_I'm trying to figure out the order of these planets. Do you think you can help me?" Santana smiled up at her sister._

_Quinn moved in with the Lopez for 6 months now, Santana couldn't be happier. She gets a big sister so she was no longer alone, and Quinn loves her little sister very much. Santana was a very intelligent kid, extremely intelligent. Maybe that's the reason why the other kids didn't want to play with her. She was always the top of her class, teachers loved her, and parents wished their kids were half as good as her. Apparently, this caused a lot of jealousy. She got bullied a lot but she never told her parents about it because she didn't want them to worry. Quinn was the only person she felt comfortable to talk about these things. Quinn was furious, but Santana made sure she wouldn't do anything about it. This was how they built their relationship, trust and honesty. _

"_Sure, let me see." Quinn smiled back and helped her._

_They finished it in a short amount of time. Santana was now sitting on her bed with her Science textbook and Quinn was sitting on the chair beside Santana's bed watching the kids playing through the window in Santana's room._

"_Sanny?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Why don't you go outside and play with those kids. They're from your school right?" Quinn asked even she already knew Santana's answer._

"_They hate me. And I don't like them that much either." Santana answered and stared at her sister curiously. Quinn knew these kids bully her at school. There's no way she would go and play with them._

_Quinn held her stares and finally gives up when Santana raised an eyebrow._

"_Papa and mama are worried about you, you know? You never talked about having a friend or if you enjoy going to school." Quinn sighed._

"_I never talked about having a friend it's because I don't have one and I'm cool with it. They're idiots anyway and I have you. I know Papa and Mama are worried about me, that's what parents do. You're not worried about me, are you?" Santana questioned._

"_Will you freak out if I said yes?" Santana stared at her wide eyes. Quinn shook her head and smiled._

"_No. I'm not worried about you." Quinn then answered and that made Santana smiled too._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_August 2007, Los Angeles_

"_I don't want you to leave. Don't leave me, please."_

_Quinn will be leaving Los Angeles to New York tomorrow morning. She was lying on her bed with Santana crying on her shoulder. Santana still couldn't accept the fact that her sister is going to New York, leaving her alone again._

"_I'm not leaving you. I'm leaving LA. You're my baby sister, I would never leave you. We can Skype every night, okay?" Quinn said stroking Santana's hair._

"_It's not going to be the same, though." Santana whispered._

"_I know. You can visit you know? And I will come back during the holidays. And you could always join me after graduation." Quinn said, trying to comfort the girl._

"_That's 5 more years! I hate being so young." Santana said with a frown._

"_Well, that's what makes you my baby sister." Quinn laughed._

"_I'm 13 already, you know? I'm not exactly a baby anymore." Santana said lifting her head from Quinn's shoulder and looked her in the eyes._

"_Really? How did you grow up so fast? I thought you were 3 for a second there." Quinn replied trying to light up the mood._

"_I wish I was 3 too, you wouldn't have to leave then." guess Quinn's intention to light up the mood didn't work._

"_Well, I'm growing up and so are you. Time passes really quickly. You will find yourself leaving home in no time. I don't want to leave you, mama and papa, but I know I have to. New York is where my dreams are. And soon, it will be your turn to chase after your dreams." Quinn said hoping Santana would understand._

_Santana didn't reply to that. They were quiet for a moment before Quinn heard Santana whisper "I'm going to miss you, like a lot."_

"_And I'm going to miss you too, sweetie." Quinn closed her eyes, trying hard not to cry._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_March 2010, Los Angeles_

_It was never the same after Quinn left. She came home during summer and holidays, but still. She was very busy with college and friends. Santana and her Skype every night the first few months after she left, then it became twice a week, later became once a week. After two years, it became once a month. Santana has never blamed her though. She understands. School was still the same for her, people were still idiots and always talk shit about her. She didn't really care about what others think of her. She went to school, came back home from school, did her assigned works and spent all day in her room building up her favorite thing - spacecraft model. She had lots of them in her cabinet._

"_Honey? Are you upstairs?" Santana heard her mother's call._

"_Yeah, mama." Santana yelled back._

"_Come downstairs, dinner is ready." _

_Santana signed and put her half done model into her cabinet. She walked into the kitchen and saw her mother setting up the table. She helped her mother and sat down to eat._

"_Is papa working late again?" Santana asked her mother._

"_Yes, honey. The hospital is very busy lately. How's school?"_

"_It's fine. I've got a Mathematics test and a Physics test next week. I will start to study tonight."_

"_Don't study too hard, honey. You need a rest sometimes." Maribel told her daughter._

_Santana just nodded and continued to eat. Maribel watched her daughter for awhile and signed. She is worried about Santana. Her daughter has always been a quiet girl, she likes to be alone most of the time. It's getting worse since Quinn left._

"_Quinn called today."_

"_Yeah? What did she say?" Santana perked up at this._

"_She said she is not coming back for this summer. She has a project to work on." Maribel told her daughter._

"_Oh…" Santana looked down at her food._

"_She also said that you should visit her in New York. She can't come home but you should go." Maribel added with a smile._

"_Really? But papa…" _

"_I talked to your papa already. He said go ahead."_

"_Okay. Um, okay. So I'm going to New York this summer." Santana smiled and went back to her food._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_June 2012, Los Angeles_

"_What? You're kidding me right, papa?"_

_The Lopez family was having dinner when Rico told Santana that she wouldn't be joining Quinn in New York. He was sending her to London for college. Santana's father is a great man. He is a responsible and caring husband and also a loving and supportive father. When Quinn told him that she wouldl just go to a community college because she didn't want them to waste their money on her, Rico wrote her a check and let her go to New York. He might be busy working as a surgeon, but he cares enough to know about his daughter's dream. _

_Santana has always wanted to go to Europe since she was a kid. She told her father once when they were having a father-daughter day. Now she just wanted to go to New York because Quinn was there. He was having none of it._

"_No. And you're going. You can't go to New York because Quinn is there. You never wanted to go to New York before Quinn decided to go." Rico told his daughter sternly. _

"_You don't know that!" Santana almost yelled at her father and she never raised her voice at her parents before._

"_I do know that, Santana. Who told me that she prefers the education system in the UK? Who told me she likes the environment? Who came back from New York and told me it is too big and complicated for her. You tell me, Santana." Rico asked._

"_That was like 2 years ago papa, I've changed my mind." Santana tried to convince her father._

"_You haven't changed your mind, Sanny. You're just afraid that you will be alone. You miss Quinn, believe me I know. I miss her too. But we can't follow her everywhere. She has her life and you have yours. Tell me Sanny, tell me you like New York better and it's your dream. Tell me that and I will let you go." Rico said softer this time._

_Santana stared at her father and think hard about it._

"_I just don't want to be alone again, papa." Santana whispered. Rico would've missed it if he wasn't staring at Santana the entire time too._

"_One year, Sanny. If you still don't like it there then you can go to New York. I don't want you to miss anything and regret it afterwards." Rico offered._

_Santana just nodded and went upstairs. Her parents watched her go and signed._

"_That was a little harsh, don't you think?" Maribel said worriedly._

"_She is a teenager, honey. I love her, but I can't let her do whatever she wants. She misses Quinn too much. It's time for her to grow up. We can't protect her forever." Rico said holding his wife's hand._

"_And sending her to London is good for her because?" Maribel asked._

"_She's too dependent. She relies on you and I at home and she will just rely on Quinn when she got to New York. Sending her oversea is the best way for her to grow up, even if she doesn't want to, she has to. It's good for her, Bel. I want everything good for her, you know that." Rico replied._

_Maribel nodded, hoping her husband is right about this._

* * *

_**I've got several PMs saying that Quinn was out of line and her protectiveness didn't make sense. So, I hope this chapter clears some things out for you. Santana was bullied by other kids, Quinn became overly protective of her naturally. What they always say, old habits die hard? Zero tolerance! Review and tell me what you guys think :)**_

_**p/s: I don't know if any of you watch the show Lost Girl, I just want to share my thoughts. So, Bo and Lauren are on a break right now. It kinda reminds me of Brittana (sad little panda). I'm not a fan of Bo-Lo (I don't know the name of the ship and Bo mentioned Bo-Lo in one of the episodes), but it still made me sad. And I wasn't "attached" to any characters on the show, but that was until Tamsin came along. I love that girl. She reminds me of Santana, always the badass. ;) **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: So, here's what you missed on TSMS. Brittany and Santana had their first date on the rooftop. They ate and danced, they were actually having a really good time. Unfortunately they got busted by Quinn at the front door when they were saying goodnight. That's what you missed. Enjoy! (Mistakes are all mine, I was in a rush.)**_

* * *

Chapter 10

"_Quinn…_"

Quinn was standing just a few feet away from Brittany and Santana. She just stared at them with an unreadable expression. It was like the time had frozen, no one dared to move for the next few minutes, they just stood there and staring at each other. It was Quinn who snapped out of the staring contest first, she moved towards the duo and walked past them, taking her keys out of her purse and started to unlock the front door. Brittany seemed to be broken out of her trance when she heard the sound of Quinn unlocking the door.

"Let me explain, Q-" Brittany started but was cut off by Quinn almost immediately.

"It's not a date if you don't get a goodnight kiss, right?" Quinn smiled, but Brittany knew better.

"It's not what-" Brittany tried again, only to be interrupted by Quinn again.

"Take your time. I will be inside, Sanny." Quinn told Brittany with a small smile and turned to Santana, giving her sister one last smile and went into their apartment.

Santana just stared at the door her sister went through with wide eyes. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. She thought her sister was going to punch Brittany or at least yelled at her, but it was nothing. Nothing happened, at all. '_Did she just tell me to give Brittany a goodnight kiss? What the hell just happened?_' She looked away from the door and turned to face Brittany. Brittany just stood there, absolutely stunned by Quinn's reaction. She turned her head to look at Santana when she felt the other girl's eyes on her.

"May I just ask, what the hell was that?" Brittany asked. It was way too confusing for her.

Santana just giggled at Brittany's question. Brittany smiled down at the girl, shaking her head slightly and took her hand in hers again.

"I have no idea. It's Quinn we're talking about here. She can be surprising at times." Santana said with a shrug.

"Or maybe…she just got some from Rachel." Brittany wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Ew! Don't talk about my sister doing the nasty with her girlfriend in front of me." Santana slapped Brittany's arm playfully, pretending to be disgusted by the thought but the grin on her face gave her away.

"Well, it's the only reason I could think of. I mean, I could tell she was not happy to see me but I thought she was going to kill me or maybe punch me in the face. But she just walked past us and went into the apartment." Brittany reasoned.

"Maybe she's just tired. They were out for the entire day. I'm glad she didn't punch you in the face though. I like your face." Santana smiled.

"I like my face, too." Brittany just laughed.

"Well, I should probably get inside." Santana bit her bottom lip, making no effort to move.

"I think you should, too. But I also think that you should listen to Quinn." Brittany whispered.

"Listen to her what?" Santana asked, raising her eyebrows.

"It's not a date if you don't get a goodnight kiss. And…this is supposed to be a date, so…" Brittany trailed off. She couldn't believe she just said that, that was so…so teenager. But she also knew that she couldn't pass up the opportunity. Quinn just gave her a go for god's sake.

Santana just stared at Brittany with wide eyes. '_Brittany wants to kiss me. Oh my freakin' god! What do I do?_' Santana fidgeted with the hem of her shirt nervously, her eyes looking back and forth between Brittany's eyes and lips.

"Brittany, I…" Santana whispered. It was so small that Brittany almost missed it. Brittany took a step forward and took both of Santana's hands in hers, leaving only an inch between their bodies.

"What is it?" Brittany asked gently when she sensed the other girl's discomfort.

"Believe me when I say I want to. I really want to…kiss you…but I just…" Santana looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"You can tell me, San." Brittany tilted Santana's head up with her hand and smiled softly at the girl.

"…"

"I didn't quite catch that, San." Brittany frowned a little when Santana looked away from her again.

"I've never kissed anyone before." Santana whispered. She was looking everywhere but Brittany, she felt embarrassed. '_So, this girl is practically a virgin-virgin._' Brittany thought. She stayed silent because she didn't really know what to say. Santana panicked when Brittany didn't give her a response.

"I…it's just that…I…I had no friends and I didn't…they just…" Santana stuttered uncontrollably. "I know it is lame. I'm 19 and I've never…god, I'm such a weirdo." Santana concluded. She closed her eyes tightly and cursed herself in her head. Moments later, a soft hand made its way up to Santana's cheek and stroked her skin gently. Santana couldn't help herself but leaned into the touch. It was so comforting and it made her felt a little less tense.

"I don't think you're a weirdo. You're anything but a weirdo. You're kind and smart and lovely and adorable and smart and-" Brittany stopped talking when she heard the giggles coming from Santana.

"What?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"You said smart, like, twice." Santana opened her eyes and continued to giggle.

"Well, it's the truth. You're smart." Brittany smiled softly while her fingers playing with Santana's hair.

"I know." Santana deadpanned, but her face broke into a grin afterwards. Brittany just shook her head in amusement and mirrored Santana's grin.

"You should really go inside now, miss smarty pants." Brittany smirked.

"Yeah, I should really." Both of them just stood still, looking at each other for a moment before Brittany leaned forward and pressed a kiss at the corner of Santana's mouth.

"Goodnight, San." was whispered. Brittany turned around and walked towards the lift, leaving a stunned Santana standing in the middle of the hallway. It took her a minute before she realized she was standing alone in the hallway stupidly. She swallowed the lump in her throat and put a hand on her forehead. '_It's better not a dream. I will kill myself if it is._' She felt tingles, like, in everywhere. She finally turned around with a goofy smile and opened the front door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana found Quinn sitting on a stool in the kitchen, a glass of water in her hand. She looked like she was deep in thought as her eyes staring blankly at the wall. Her brows were furrowed and her lips were formed in a thin line. Santana was sure whatever that was going on in Quinn's mind, must be something she didn't want to know. She couldn't seem to walk away though because Quinn just saw her in a very intimate position with Brittany. _Brittany_. Her curiosity got the best of her, so she walked into the kitchen hesitantly. Quinn looked up when she heard the footsteps getting closer and closer. Her eyes turned soft and the furrow in her brows disappeared in an instant when she saw Santana. There was even a faint smile on her lips. '_Okay, it's officially freaking me out._' Santana thought as she took a seat opposite of Quinn.

"Hey." Santana said timidly.

"Hey, honey." Quinn replied. She was still smiling, but the sadness behind the smile was something Santana didn't expect to see. It was so strange and she couldn't find a word to describe it. It was like something drained the energy out of Quinn and she looked so tired, even exhausted.

"Are you okay? You look tired." Santana asked.

"I'm okay. So, you went out on a date with Brittany?" it was more of a statement than a question. Quinn was certain they just got back from a date. The way Brittany touched Santana's cheek? She'd be blind to not notice it.

"Yeah. We were just saying goodnight." Santana answered timidly. She was afraid of what would her sister say.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Quinn asked, just above a whisper.

"Tell you what?"

"About the date, Sanny."

"I didn't know how to tell you and we were having a fight this morning, so…" Santana trailed off. She frowned a little when she was answering the question. What did Quinn expect? She'd go crazy if Santana told her about the date. Quinn let out a sigh and asked,

"How was the date then?" well, that question totally caught Santana off guard. '_Is Quinn asking me about my date with Brittany?_' She went along with it anyway.

"It was amazing. Brittany was amazing. I just…it was perfect." Santana smiled dreamily, her mind went back to the rooftop immediately.

"I'm glad you had fun. I'm sorry if I ruined the best moment. What's better than a perfect goodnight kiss, right?" Quinn smiled. And there was it again, the sad smile. Santana desperately wanted to know what was going on but she was sure Quinn would never tell her. So, she settled with a simple,

"You didn't." Santana told her genuinely. She wasn't sure what was up with Quinn, but she was glad Quinn didn't lash out on Brittany. Quinn smiled at that and stood up on her feet.

"I'm going to bed now. Don't stay up too late, okay?" with that, Quinn kissed Santana on her forehead and walked out of the kitchen. Santana sat on the stool for a little while, processing the whole thing inside her brain. She really didn't understand. Quinn went crazy just because she hung out with Brittany and they even had two fights because of it. And now she was acting all cool and calm when she found out they went out on a date. '_Quinn, always the complicated creature._' Santana scratched the back of her neck and walked into her bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, she didn't say anything?"

It was Sunday afternoon, Brittany and Santana were having a small picnic at the Central Park. Brittany phoned Santana on Saturday but Santana didn't want to discuss her sister's reaction over the phone so here they were, lying on a blanket side by side and playing with each other's fingers, having a weird conversation about the weird situation.

"She did say something, but it was not what I was expecting. She asked about our date which is super weird. I mean, she didn't like the idea of you and I hanging out together, she still doesn't and she made sure I got her point. But, that night…it was strange." Santana said with a small frown. She didn't like the feeling of not knowing something. She always knew about everything and Quinn was messing with her head. She didn't like it, not one bit.

"Do you think we broke her?" Brittany asked. She was confused. Very, very confused.

"I don't know. Maybe. There was something though, something about her smile that I couldn't put my finger on. It was like, she was sad or…I don't know…it seemed…off." Santana breathed out the last word. "Did Rachel say anything? Did they have a fight or something?" Santana asked, hoping Rachel would know something.

"No, she didn't. Didn't they go to the musical show last night? If they were fighting, I don't think that they would still go out together." Brittany answered.

"Oh, so that's why she wasn't home last night." Santana muttered.

"Wait, you didn't know?" Brittany asked with wide eyes.

"I didn't. I haven't seen her since Friday night. She was already gone when I woke up yesterday and she didn't come home last night. At least, I don't think she did. I waited for her until midnight and I didn't see her this morning either." Santana told Brittany with a frown. "Do you think she is avoiding me?" she couldn't help but wondered out loud.

"I don't think so. Why would she do that? I saw her yesterday or at least I heard her. She was picking Rachel up last night, to the musical show I think." Brittany turned to her side so she was facing Santana now.

"I don't know. Everything about Quinn is weird and confusing. Ugh! I don't want to think about it anymore." Santana closed her eyes in frustration and put an arm over her eyes.

"Then don't think about it. I'm sure it was nothing. Maybe Quinn's trying to process the whole thing too. Maybe she figured she couldn't stop us from seeing each other, she might as well accept it." Brittany comforted. She ran her hand up and down along Santana's arm and squeezed her bicep lightly.

"Maybe." Santana sighed. She moved her arm slightly and opened an eye to peek at Brittany. Brittany saw it and smiled warmly at her.

"You worry too much." Brittany turned again to lie on her stomach and support her head with her right hand before looking down at the other girl.

"I'm sorry I ruined our little picnic date." Santana pouted. Brittany couldn't help but smiled at the girl.

"You didn't. Even if you did, I wouldn't have minded because you're cute." Brittany smirked which turned into a grin when Santana blushed. She liked seeing the other girl blush because it was the most adorable thing ever. "Aw…is Sanny blushing?" she teased.

"St…stop it, Britt." Santana slapped Brittany's hand which was on her arm and looked away to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Stop what? I didn't do anything." Brittany feigned innocence, but her playful smile said otherwise. Santana turned to glare at Brittany, trying to be intimidating.

"Okay, okay, my bad. I was just teasing you." Brittany chuckled because Santana's glare was far from intimidating. When Santana narrowed her eyes at her, Brittany did something that surprised Santana. She kissed her on the cheek. Santana's eyes went wide but then a small shy smile crept up on her lips.

"Forgive me?" Brittany pouted, her baby blue eyes staring pleadingly into Santana's eyes. '_Damn, I'm good at this._'

"Ugh… not fair." Santana groaned out load. "You can't look at me like this." Santana used her hands to cover Brittany's eyes and it just made Brittany smiled. Brittany removed Santana's hands and kissed her knuckles.

"I will stop looking at you like _this_ if you play a game with me." Brittany smirked.

"What game?" Santana asked suspiciously, sensing the playfulness behind Brittany's words.

"Let's play 20 questions! But you don't get to ask me any questions, I ask and you answer. Comprehend?" Brittany told Santana as she sat up.

"I don't get to ask you any questions? You asked me a lot of questions on our first date you know? It should be my turn." Santana said while sitting up as well.

"I know, but those were just simple questions and I want to get to know you better. So, this time I will be asking something different and maybe some weird questions." Brittany shrugged. Santana wanted to protest but was stopped by Brittany's first question.

"Question 1, are you a heavy or a light sleeper?" Santana hesitated for a moment but she answered the question anyway, there was no use to argue with Brittany.

"I'm definitely a heavy sleeper."

"Question 2, do you play any sports?"

"No, not really. Does Wii count as a sport? I love tennis." Brittany laughed and shook her head at Santana's answer.

"Question 3, what is your favorite curse word?" Santana raised an eyebrow at this. '_Well, this is interesting._'

"I don't have one. I don't really curse, so…" Santana answered honestly with a shrug. '_Mama taught me well.'_

"Question 4, what sound or noise do you love?"

"Okay, I will tell you this. But promise me you wouldn't tell anyone about this. When I say anyone, I mean anyone." Santana leaned forward and looked at Brittany with a serious face. Brittany just nodded and leaned forward as well.

"I love the sound of Quinn's snoring." Santana whispered. It was like she was revealing a top government secret. Brittany couldn't help but laughed out loud, like, really loud.

"Quinn snores in her sleep?" Brittany continued to laugh. Santana covered her mouth with her hands and tried to shush the blonde.

"Shh…someone might hear you." Santana exclaimed with wide eyes and that just made Brittany doubled over her laughter. "I used to sleep with her during storm nights. I would go in her room and climbed into the bed with her, sleeping in her arms. I was scared and I felt safe when she snored. Like, she was there for me." Santana explained with a pout.

"Okay…I'm sorry. But that was just…that was really cute…Question 5, name a movie you can watch over and over again." Brittany said after her laughter died down, a soft smile still remained on her lips though.

"Monster…" Santana muttered under her breath. Her cheeks turned red and she looked away shyly.

"I can't hear you, San." Brittany cooed.

"I said Monster Inc." Santana said again with a louder voice.

"Monster Inc? You mean the Pixar Animation?" Brittany asked in amusement.

"Yes and don't you dare to laugh. It's childish, I know but it was my childhood favorite." Santana pouted, again.

"It's not childish and I'm not going to laugh at you. I like Monster Inc, too. Hell, I'm even obsessed with A Bug's Life." Brittany smiled, reaching forward to take Santana's hands.

"Really?"

"Really. I've also seen Monster University, like, twice." Brittany smiled softly. Santana returned the smile before Brittany continued to ask her question.

"Question 5, have you ever cheated on a test."

"I don't think so. I mean, there was no point for me to cheat. Not to toot my own horn but I was always the top of my classes." Santana shrugged.

"Well, I believe-" Brittany was interrupted by her phone. She pulled her phone out of her pocket after she said a quick sorry to Santana and saw a text from Rachel. Brittany frowned when she finished reading the text.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked, putting a hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"I forgot I have a deal with Rachel. She wants me home by 4 pm. She would flip if I'm late. I was late that one time and she almost bit my head off." Brittany said in a serious tone which made Santana laughed.

"Alright. Let's clean this up then we can go." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her up on her feet. They put the bottles they brought into the picnic basket and rolled up the blanket. When everything was cleaned up, they left the park hand in hand.

* * *

_**The longest chapter so far, huh! I might not be able to update this story for a while because I'm going to Brighton with my friends for 10 days. But I promise I will start writing once I get back to London. Review and tell me what you guys think :)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Took me long enough, I'm so sorry for the long wait. The 10-day trip to Brighton went longer than expected. 10 days to 14 days to 16 days. Huh! Anyway, enjoy! (Mistakes are all mine, rush-rush-rushing!)**_

* * *

Chapter 11

"Is Quinn acting weird lately?"

Brittany and Rachel were sitting at the kitchen island, having a Monday morning breakfast before they had to go to work, just like they always did. Brittany couldn't get the image of Santana being all sad and worried over Quinn out of her mind. She just had to ask Rachel, maybe she would have an idea about it.

"What do you mean?" Rachel frowned a little before she looked up from the newspaper.

"I don't know. I just…Santana told me that Quinn was avoiding her ever since our date night. Did she talk about it with you?" Brittany asked, leaning forward in her stool and stared at Rachel anxiously.

"She didn't. I mean, she did tell me about how she saw you two at the front door but she didn't tell me much about it." Rachel replied before she took a sip of her coffee from her mug. "Which reminded me, you, my friend, haven't told me a single thing about the date as well. I helped you with all the lights and pillows, didn't I? You would think I deserve some details." She crossed her arms over her chest in a joking manner.

"Puh-lease…like I would tell you anything about it. All I have to say is that the date went great. It was wonderful." Brittany smiled dreamily at the thought of her date with Santana. How they lay on the blanket and held onto each other's hands. How cute was Santana when she was rambling about dimples and blue eyes. How they danced on the rooftop. _The dance. _Rachel noticed the dreamy smile on Brittany's face so she decided to tease her friend.

"Aww…my little Britty is in love." Rachel cooed. Brittany's cheeks turned red instantly. She tried to shut Rachel up but that just caused the brunette to laugh out loud.

"Shut up, Rachel. I'm not in love!" Brittany glared at Rachel but her friend just kept grinning, like, she knew something that Brittany didn't.

"What? I'm just stating the fact. Don't try to deny it, Britt. You and I both know that you fell in love with Santana the moment you saw her at the Central Park. I know you too well." Rachel shrugged confidently.

"Well, you're wrong, I'm not in love. We have only been on two dates if we count the little picnic date we went on yesterday. I can't be in love with her, it's too soon." Brittany retorted, she was getting a little upset but she didn't know why. Rachel sensed the mood change and let out a sigh. She stood up from her stool and walked across the island towards Brittany.

"I'm sorry. I was just teasing you." Rachel said, putting her hands on Brittany's shoulders.

"I know. I don't know why I got upset over this. It's stupid." Brittany sighed.

"It's not stupid, Britt. You're scared and I understand. I said it before and I will say it again, that selfish bitch was not worth your time. I just want you to know that Santana is not Lacey. So, don't let the past get in the way of the future." Rachel smiled while patting Brittany's back lightly.

"You're my best friend, Rachel." Brittany smiled and hugged the little brunette. Rachel had always been there for her. She was grateful for that.

"Let's make Santana your girlfriend." Rachel laughed and earned herself a slap on her arm from her blonde friend. "But if she cheats on you, I'll make her my grill-friend." Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and started to think of the ways to grill Santana if she hurts her best friend.

"You're impossible." Brittany shook her head but smiled nonetheless.

"You love me anyway." Rachel replied smugly. "I'm serious, though. Spend more time with Santana. She's a nice girl and you deserve to be happy with a nice girl." Rachel said, looking at Brittany in the eyes.

"I will. I like spending time with her. She's really cute. Dorky. But cute." Brittany smiled. Of course, Santana was not only cute, she was smart and kind and everything that was good in this complicated world. '_Rachel's right. I can't let the past get in the way of my future._' Brittany thought to herself before taking one last sip of her coffee from her mug and went into her bedroom to change for work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana was sitting on her bed with her back against the headboard, a book in her hand when she heard her phone rang. She was so immersed in her book that she even considered ignoring the phone call but the ringing sound was really annoying. She reached her hand out blindly searching for her phone that was on her nightstand. She pressed the green icon without looking at the caller ID and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said into the phone, annoyance evident in her voice. She didn't like to get interrupted when she was reading.

"Whoa…what did I do?" Brittany's sweet voice came through the phone which caught Santana off guard. Santana felt a blush of embarrassment crept up to her cheeks when she realized it was Brittany on the other side of the phone.

"Britt? Sorry, I didn't mean…I didn't know it was you. I wasn't…I mean, I was reading and I…" Santana stuttered nervously. She didn't want Brittany to think that she was a rude person.

"Calm down, San. It's okay." Brittany laughed softly, cutting her little rant off effectively. "Is this a bad time to call? I mean, you said you were reading and I d-" this time was Santana's turn to cut her off.

"No. I was just reading this book I bought the other day." Santana shook her head lightly.

"Oh? What book?" Brittany asked, genuinely interested. She knew about Santana's love of books.

"The Movement of Stars by Amy Brill." Santana answered with a smile because Brittany was actually interested in this conversation, unlike the others. Everyone else, maybe except Quinn, had never interested in talking about books with her. They got annoyed easily and just brushed her off.

"Another book about astronomy?" Brittany asked again with a hint of smirk. She remembered the first time they met, Santana was reading a book about the alien and the solar system.

"Actually, no. It's a love story." Santana chuckled.

"A love story? I didn't know it was your kind of book." Brittany wondered out loud. She never pegged Santana as a love stories type of girl.

"What, I have a kind?" Santana smirked.

"You know what I mean." Brittany smiled and rolled her eyes even though Santana couldn't see her.

"Well, it's a love story between a female astronomer and a man." Santana shrugged.

"Ah-ha, see? I knew you love astronomy way too much to not read about it." Brittany exclaimed happily which made Santana laugh.

"Smart ass." Santana giggled, scrunching up her nose.

"Oh, I'm smart but absolutely not an ass." Brittany stated with a grin on her face.

"Well, smarty. Did you just call me to talk about my astronomy obsession?" Santana put the book in her hand away and lay on her bed, shifting around until she was comfortable.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I wanted to ask you if you're free on Wednesday." Brittany asked sheepishly.

"I think so. I mean, I don't exactly have anything else to do except reading and watching TV." Santana replied, smiling at where Brittany was going with this.

"Okay…um…would you like to go out with me then?" Brittany asked, almost shyly.

"YES!" Santana responded almost immediately which brought a huge grin to Brittany's face. "Um…I mean…I would love to. I would love to go out with you." Santana face palmed herself for her edginess. '_You don't want to seem desperate, Santana Lopez._'

"Did you just face palmed yourself?" Brittany teased. Santana's jaw dropped to the ground and blushed furiously.

"N-no, I didn't. Why would you say that?" Santana said in her most convincing voice, but Brittany didn't seem to buy it.

"Uh-huh, of course you didn't." Brittany smiled cheekily. She was sure she heard the slapping sound.

"Brittany…" Santana warned in a low voice.

"Okay, okay. You didn't, I was just imagining things." Brittany surrendered, still smirking though.

"Don't you have work on Wednesday? You've already started the rehearsals for Mama Mia, right? Wait, it's today." Santana asked, desperately wanted to change the subject.

"Right! Mike loosened up my schedule at the studio so that I can focus on the rehearsals. We don't have rehearsals on Wednesday, so I figured…you know…I could spend some time with you." Brittany smiled softly because Santana actually remembered she started the Broadway Musical rehearsals today. Her ex-girlfriends had never paid attention to her work. They just wanted her to spend her time with them all the time.

Santana was silent for a long moment, Brittany thought she hung up on her but the line was still connected.

"Britt?" Santana whispered.

"Yeah?" Brittany responded, just above a whisper.

"Is it weird that I miss you already even though I just saw you yesterday?" Santana whispered back.

Brittany's mouth was half opened and her eyebrows met her hairline. She was taken aback by Santana's sudden confession but quickly recomposed herself when she heard Santana's uncertain voice came through the phone.

"Britt? Are you there?"

"Yeah…no…it's not weird 'cause I miss you, too." Brittany replied sweetly. Her heart swelled after hearing Santana's words. '_I think I'm really falling in love._' She heard Santana sighed out happily and couldn't help but chuckled.

"What?" Santana asked, her tone was light and fun.

"Nothing. You are just really adorable, that's all." Brittany giggled a little because she knew she just made Santana blush, again.

"Brittany…" Santana whined and blushed just like Brittany expected.

"Santana…" Brittany whined back playfully.

"You were so wrong, you're totally an ass." Santana commented with a smirk, causing Brittany to suck in a deep breath dramatically.

"I'm so not! You broke my heart, Sanny. Now you have to conduct its funeral." Brittany put her hand on her heart and replied Santana playfully.

"You're such a dork." Santana laughed and rolled over to lie on her stomach on her bed.

"But I'm your dork, right?" Brittany asked, smiling widely.

"Yes, you are." the butterflies in Santana's stomach were going crazy. She actually thought she could fly with the amount of butterflies in her stomach.

Brittany's eyes landed on the clock on her nightstand and saw that it was already 11.25pm. '_Time sure flies when you're having fun._' She had work the next day, so even if she didn't want to, she had to hang up the phone and get ready for bed.

"Well, your dork has to go to bed now."

"Oh…okay." Brittany could hear the disappointment in Santana's voice.

"But I will text you tomorrow morning." Brittany added, in a hope to cheer Santana up.

"Promise?" Santana perked up a little bit.

"Pinky promise." Brittany smiled.

"Okay…good night, Britt." Santana said softly.

"Night, San. Sweet dreams." Brittany waited until the line went dead before she walked into her bathroom to brush her teeth. Brittany changed into her pajamas and got into her bed. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing Santana on Wednesday. She really did miss her, like a lot. With Santana as her last thought in her head, she soon drifted into a sweet slumber.

* * *

_**A/N: I didn't get much feedback for the last chapter, so it was kinda hard for me to write this one. This story was supposed to be a short one, like 7 or 8 chapters but somehow we reached 11. Since I'm having a tiny writer's block so I think I need your help. Tell me what you guys want! Quinn's part is coming up soon and I think I'll wrap things up shortly after that. I'm not sure if you want me to prolong the Brittana thing or straight to the Quinn thing. Help me, please! :)**_


End file.
